Legend of Zelda: Dimensional Crossings
by DubbleDuelSword
Summary: While searching for his long lost friend Link has a run in with an evil shadow who's been causing chaos among the other dimensions. Now Link partners up with a golden fairy named Tobi and chases the shadow into a dimension called Ooo.
1. A New Adventure

**Authors notes: What time is it? Dimensional Crossover Time! Yes my first crossover fic of one of my all time favorite games combined with my favorite show. And if you didn't read the summary, people or even what two things I based it on, it's about Link and Finn. Hooray for awesome hat wearing fourteen year olds that kill evil with their swords YAY! But seriously hope you guys enjoy it and stuff. I do not own The Legend of Zelda franchise or Adventure Time. They are owned by who they are owned by which is not me. Enjoy.**

An Adventure Time Legend of Zelda crossover story

The Legend of Zelda: Dimensional Crossings

Chapter 1: A New Adventure

_Today I shall tell you a story. A tale that takes us to a magical kingdom that revolves around a boy and a princess. He was born with a great destiny one that would forever leave his name in the prayers of the kingdom and in the heart of the princess. Known as the Hero of Time he played the all mighty Ocarina of Time traveling back and forth across defeating the evil that plagued the world. In doing so he grew and learned becoming stronger, wiser, and more courageous and could beat anything.  
_

_After the defeat of the evil king he lost his best friend their paths being separated and he went to find her. He bid farewell to the princess and the kingdom in search of his friend so that he may return. He strayed far away from the kingdom that made him a legend with the princess's ocarina in hand. His search brought him a new adventure in which he saved the world once more with the aid of the goddess of time, yet he hadn't found his beloved friend. Once again he set out to find his friend riding horseback with sword, shield, ocarina, and masks in hand determined to find as ever close friend._

The sounds of a horse's hooves clip-clopped along the forest. It was a brown pony with a white mane and tail riding her was a young fourteen year old boy wearing a green tunic, brown belt with a golden buckle, brown boots, and a green hat that touched the back of his clothes that covered his blonde hair and had long pointy fairy ears. He had a small-sword and silver shield that had a golden triangle with a red bird flying skyward surrounded by the color blue and silver markings. He grew tired and closed his eyes only for a brief second for them only to open up from a sudden breeze. He looked up seeing a black horse much like his and on it was a shadow him with red eyes. The shadow laughed at him showing him a bottle that contained a golden fairy who was trying to escape from the jar.

"What's a matter huh? Mad that I got this fairy trapped in this bottle? Well then," His horse had shot up neighing towards the sky as the shadow held on holding the bottle up high. "come and get it!" The horse galloped away soon to be followed by the boy. The boy drew his bow and began shooting at the shadow and his horse resulting in the arrows missing. The shadow continued to laugh at him saying "Ha-ha you failed!" or "Can't you aim any better?" as they continued to gallop through the forest unaware to the boy was that the shadow was actually leading him into a trap.

Soon enough the shadow led him into a cave in which the end of it was quickly coming. He threw the bottle up into the air and quickly pulled out a black ocarina. He played a series of notes that made a black portal appear at the dead-end. The boy quickly stopped his horse and caught the bottle. The fairy was about to thank him right when the boy held the bottle high above his head with an open mouth smile making the bottle float in the air and spin mysteriously. (ok I had to I mean it's in every 3D Zelda game and been getting funny as of late just play Skyward Sword) The fairy began freaking out inside the bottle wandering 'what the hell is going on?!' and 'how is this kid doing this?!'

"Hey kid..." he said in a calm voice before it turned into a panicked one "can you stop doing whatever it is you're doing! You are freaking me out!"

The boys eyes grew wide and his cheeks grew red with embarrassment has he held the bottle in one hand while rubbing the back of his head with the other.

"Wow kid you really are something aren't you?"

The boy looked back up seeing the shadow holding a bow with a black portal behind him. He laughed at him for the strange stunt that he just did.

"Well I'd love to stay and chat but I really must go."

He then took out a black arrow and shot it at the boy cutting his cheek as the dark arrow continued to sail through the air.

"Farewell!"

The shadow's horse then galloped into the portal disappearing without a trace as did the portal. The boy then ran towards the wall pounding his fist on the wall.

"Hey kid it's pointless to go after him. The portal is gone. Vanished, disappeared, went bye-bye, said 'gotta go-go baby!' Say can you free me from this bottle?"

The boy then picked up the bottle uncorking it and shaking out the fairy from the bottle. The fairy then flew out of the bottle flying around the boy flapping his small clear little wings as small particles trailed him.

"Thanks kid. Another minute in their had I might have thrown up. Say what's your name kid?"

Link was about to answer his question but the fairy cut him off.

"What don't tell I know who you are I've seen you face somewhere before." He continued to fly around the boy examining the boy's clothes, face, shoes, hat, sword, and shield. "That sword! That shield! That tunic! That hat! And those EARS! I know who you are now. You're the famous fairy boy Tingle."

The boy fell over from the fairy thinking that he was Tingle.

"You're not Tingle. Well then who are you?"

The boy got up from his little 'I can't believe you called me that' episode.

"My name is Link."

"Link huh? Well nice to meet you Link. Name's Tobi, assistant to the Great Fairies. Well I used to be until that shadow came and kidnaped me. He's lucky he trapped me in that bottle otherwise I would have given him a beat down. I'd be all like POW and BAM." While saying this he flew forward as if he was really fighting something.

"Say what was that melody that the shadow played?"

"Oh that? That's known as the Dimensional Portal song. It's how The Great Fairies are able to send fairies into other dimensions and stuff. That shadow guy talked the song right out of me and now he's able to crossover into other dimensions! It's weird he looked exactly like you! Is he like you evil bother or something like that?"

"No."

"Oh. So what are you doing traveling all by yourself?"

"I'm looking for a friend of mine."

"What is she like your girlfriend?"

"What no! She's a fairy who really helped me out a lot."

"A fairy? Well then count me in. I'm joining you. I want to see this fairy friend of yours. But first we're going to have to stop that shadow before he causes anymore trouble among the other dimensions. I teach you that song the shadow played. If he's anything like you then that must mean you have that instrument too. Well, take it out."

Link then pulled out the Ocarina of Time (don't ask me from where 'cause I have no idea) readying himself to play the divine instrument.

"Ok follow my lead." (I have no idea what the keys are for the Ocarina so I'm going to use the game keys)

Tobi had flew up then right then left up once more and whatever the motion for A is. Link had played his motions on his ocarina causing a blue portal to appear on the wall.

"Yay it's open! Alright Link get on your horse so we can go on through that portal of blue wonderment."

Link got back on his horse as she galloped into the portal.

**...**

In a far off distant land where places are ruled by royalty, candy talked, and vampires existed lived a boy who had an orange dog as a brother. Know you might be wondering just what exactly makes this boy so special well, he's human. Now what makes him so different from any other human. Well that's just it, there are no other humans, he's the last one. Despite him being such a rare species he risked his life from time to time for he was a hero, adventurer if you'd like. But unknown to the young fourteen year old boy he would soon cross paths with the legendary hero of time.

The sun begun to rise shining ever so brightly on the land of Ooo awakening the many natives of the land. The sun shined brightly on a fourteen year olds face who wore red pajamas and a white hat that had small bear ears on it. He sat up in his bed smelling the wonderful mixture of bacon and pancakes. He went down the ladder ending up in the kitchen seeing a huge stack of pancakes with piece of bacon sticking out of them. He saw his brother Jake flipping another pancake onto the already tall stack finished and ready to eat. He turned to see his adopted brother taking a seat before the impressive stack of bacon pancakes.

"Morning Finn."

"Morning Jake. Say where's BMO?"

"I don't know man."

A small robot then fell from the ceiling landing on the back of Jake's neck. He then karate chopped Jake's head and shouted "BMO chop!" The robot then jumped off Jake walking towards the table and said "If that had been a real attack you've would have been dead."

"Hey BMO."

"Hello Finn."

BMO jumped onto a chair ready to stuff his digital face with bacon pancakes or just for it to sit on his plate. Jake had soon joined them and three of them began consuming the fluffy bacon-y goodness that is bacon pancakes.

**...**

A black portal opened and a black horse came out riding it was the shadow from before. He stopped his horse as he over looked much of the land from his hilltop view. He laughed making an evil smile that would bring much discomfort even to the mightiest of heros.

"Hmm. This land seems so peaceful. Fairy!"

A black fairy with grayish silver wings came out from his hat flying in front of the shadow.

"Yeah boss man." He answered.

"First off, never call me that I've told you that before! Second, where are we?"

"Hmm." The fairy flew up looking in all directions before coming back down to his master. "I'd say we're in Ooo boss I mean B-dude."

"I told you not to call me that!"

"In my defense you said not to call you 'boss man' you never said anything about 'B-dude'.

" *sigh* Whatever. In any case this land will soon be covered in chaos. So long as I hold the Ocarina of Time I can control time its self. The powers if the Goddess of Time her self all in this simple instrument. Alright fairy you choose where we go."

"I have a name you know."

"I do to, but apparently you don't know it."

"Fine B-dude. Hmm." He flew up once more looking west and then came flying down to his master. "Lets go west I saw this-this castle and it was pink! And giant machines that made pink bubbles! Maybe it's made of candy."

"A kingdom made of candy? Then let's go visit it."

**...**

A blue portal opened and out came the hero of time riding his pony Epona and alongside him was his new fairy friend Tobi appearing in an open field. Epona continued to gallop across the grassy plain.

"Hey Link do you even know where you are going?"

"Nope. I have no idea."

"Wait what! Then why are we continuing to travel this way?!"

"I smelled something good coming from this way. And I'm hungry I haven't eaten in three days. Well technically three days when for me it's been almost like three months!"

"What are you talking about?"

"It's a time thing. You wouldn't understand."

"I guess I wouldn't."

Tobi then flew under Link's hat as Epona continued to gallop in the direction where food awaited.

**First chapter of my first crossover is complete! Now I know Link doesn't talk and stuff but I'm making him how I want to make him. So tell me what you think blah blah blah review.**

**L-ater**


	2. Double Darmani Time!

**Authors notes: Me here with more Legend of Zelda: Dimensional Crossings. Should be a future Zelda game right? But anyway here's chapter two created by me of course for all of you wonderful people to read and enjoy. And as always I won nothing of At or LoZ but if this is ever a game title for LoZ then I should at least have rights to the title if it's a game.**

Chapter 2: Double Darmani Time!

It was around noonish and Finn and Jake had goofed off in the Grasslands, fighting monsters that terrorized people, everyday stuff. They had been resting their bodies from having to save Hot-dog Princess from a bunch of hungry goblins.

"Man. Where did those goblins come from?" Finn said panting catching his breath.

"I don't know man. But they were kind of easy to take care of."

"Yeah. So what now?"

They noticed the flower that was in front of them moving and popped right out of the ground and under it was Peppermint Butler.

"Peppermint Butler?!" They both said in unison.

"Finn! Jake! The candy castle is being attacked by some shadow boy and his fairy!"

"Come on Jake! Lets get moving!"

Jake grew in size picking up Finn and heading towards the direction of the Candy Kingdom.

**...**

Elsewhere in a different kingdom made of several breakfast foods, drinks, and condiments a boy and his fairy had stuffed their mouths (if fairy's even have mouths) with the many breakfast foods presented by the Breakfast princesses' servants. A few hours ago Link had arrived at the breakfast castle drooling over the delicious looking castle. And well went in unannounced like it was usual for a strange to come to someone else's place uninvited 'cause to Link it was natural.

"Sorry for the walking into your castle thing princess." Link said swallowing the rest of his pancake. "Were I'm from people don't really care if you go into your house."

"It's quite alright." She said smiling. "Your lucky Tobi explained everything to me otherwise you would be in the dungeon."

"Yeah Link." Tobi said biting into a piece of French Toast. "You're luck I helped sent syrup fairy's here otherwise you would be-Ooo! BACON!"

Link had held a piece of bacon in front of the fairy and threw it out the window having his fairy friend chase it.

"Thanks for the food princess."

Link had climbed onto the window jumping out of it doing a full flip and having a perfect dismount landing on Epona who automatically galloped away once Link was on her. Talk about being unnecessarily epic. Epona galloped out of the kingdom back into the grassy fields of the Grasslands really having no clue where to go now.

"So where to next Link?"

"I don't. I thought you knew."

"What made you think I now. I don't know where to go!"

"HELP!"

"Did you hear that? Someone's in trouble!"

"Yeah. Could be some beautiful girl. Let's go save her!"

Link ignored that second remark Tobi made and headed into the forest from where the cry for help was made.

**...**

Finn and Jake arrived on the scene seeing several candy people run around the kingdom in a panic. They entered the castle seeing a shadow boy taking on all the guards having gray wolf creatures aid him in what seemed like trying to capture Princess Bubblegum.

"Hey shadow guy!" Finn shouted taking out his demon blood sword. "Back away from the princess!"

The shadow turned to Finn and Jake and laughed at them.

"Is this the Calvary this kingdom has to offer? A boy and his dog." He snapped his fingers getting the Wolfols attention. "Wolfols! Get the dog! I'll take care of the boy."

The Wolfols howled their battle cry and charged after Jake leaving Finn to fight the shadow. Finn ran towards him going to hit the shadow with his sword but was blocked from a shield by the shadow.

"Fairy get him!"

"Alright! NOW is the TIME for action!"

The fairy tackled Finn's forehead backing him away and continued to attack him.

"Yeah stop it!"

"Never! Haha!"

The fairy continued to attack Finn flew right into his left eye cutting his sight by half. The shadow then took out a long wooden stick and jumped over to Finn breaking the stick over his body.

"How'd that feel?"

Finn quickly rolled back up trying to jab his sword into the shadow only for him to jump on top of the blade and stick his tongue out at the hero. He then did a backflip landing on his feet and took out a blue bomb.

"Bombs away!"

He threw the bomb at Finn who easily avoided it and continued to throw more until he ran out,

"What the? Damn bag limitation!"

Finn then took the opportunity to deliver a kick to the shadow's knocking him back and angering him.

"Alright! Time to stop messing around!"

He took out his black ocarina and played the Song of Inverted Time slowing all time in Ooo by a third. He then up one a some type of hat thing that resembled a rabbit. It had long and tall ears and was black with silver eyes and red on the inner ears.

"What's a pair of bunny ears gonna do?" Finn said completely unaware that time was slown down.

"This is what they are going to do."

The shadow then dashed at an incredible speed, with his sword out he began cutting up Finn slashing his arms, back, front, and legs which ended with a punch to the face knocking Finn down.

"Still care to mock the power of the Bunny Hood?"

"Yeah! You look ridiculous."

Jake had managed to finish off all the wolfs who strangely all died in blue fire.

"Oh I'm well aware of what you can do. Let's see if you can handle Darmani!"

The shadow took of the Bunny Hood and took out a gray chubby looking mask that short flat black hair, red eyes, small black eyebrows, and long black lips. He placed the mask on his face and grabbed his arms tightly quietly laughing maniacally as he looked down to the floor and then shoot his head up with his red eyes wide open and screamed laughing ever so like a maniac revealing his sharp set of teeth. A blinding white flash covered the entire room and soon subsided revealing a shadow lack rock creature. The creature had menacing red eyes and wore a long black hat much like the shadow had and had long black hair that fell out of the hat most of it covering his face and had on a necklace made of onyx shark teeth. He had red tattoos on his arms that glowed and wore big black leather fingerless gloves. He had rock (get it cause he's made of rock) hard abs and ripening muscles. He had a black piece of cloth that censured his crouch and wore black metal boots. He had a rocky back and had two long silver hammers on his back. The shadows new appearance looked ever so threatening and Finn and Jake had no idea what this thing was.

"What?" His voice changed to a deep rock like voice. "Never seen a goron before."

The shadow curled up into a ball and quickly rolled along the walls of the castle eventually going fast enough that onyx spikes covered his body. He jumped off the wall ramming Finn and bouncing off him and stood before Jake in his regular goron form.

"Hey Jake." He then took out his two hammers grabbing swinging them with ease demonstrating his skill and ended it with them forming an X on his chest. "Want to get hammered?"

He extended his arms out and curled into a ball again and rolled towards Jake, Jake grew out his arms and blocked him from advancing towards him but doing this allowed the shadow to gain a tremendous amount of momentum and grew out his spikes and began to shred Jake's palms.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The shadow then used his momentum and bounced over Jake's hands rolling turns him from the sky. He turned his body and slammed Jake into the ground with the use of one of his hammers and with the other he came out of his ball form and used both hands to grip the hammer and has he came down slammed his hammer hard on Jake taking down an entire part of the castle entrance.

**...**

Link had found the source of the scream for help came from an incredibly huge tree. The tree reminded him of the Great Deku Tree, how he missed him. But now was no time to be caught up in the past someone needed help. He quickly rode up to the tree and took out his hookshot and shot it at the tree easily getting to the entrance. He saw some blue guy with a really long white beard holding onto a berry girl who was in trouble.

"Hey! Umm blue guy! Leave her alone!"

The old man looks. "Finn-wait who are you? Now matter, begone!"

He then shots ice at Link and instantly freezes him only for about two seconds before he breaks free.

"What the! You should be frozen!"

"And now you are going to beaten up."

Link then drew his sword and shield and locked eyes with the ice wizard.

"Tobi, what's his weakness?"

"What in the name of sweet Great Fairy of Kindness are you talking about?"

"You know fly over to him and tell me what he is and what's hi weakness."

"Who do you think I am? Do you think I'm Dex, do I look like I'm some small guy wearing a bug on his head, a gomba wearing a blue hat or a girl gomba wearing an explorer's hat with blonde hair, or am I a butterfly who is actually a girl?!"

"Never mind I asked. Do at least know who this guy is?"

"Yeah this old fart is Ice King. I remember once when he tried to kidnap the Fairy princess and he got slapped so hard that instead of seeing fairies he was a fairy!"

Tobi continued to laugh falling on Link's hat who simply rolled his eyes see as though Tobi wasn't going to be much help. Link brought his shield in front of him ready to defend what ever Ice King was going to throw at him which was going to be well ice. Ice King released Wild-berry princess and created an ice cage around her. He turned his attention back at Link.

"Well if Finn and Jake won't be coming I guess I'll be fighting you. Ice sword! Ice shield!"

Ice King mimics Link creating a sword and shield to combat the boy. Link began walking towards him keeping his eyes on him. Link then jumped towards him missing his jump slash and backfliping away from a slash made by Ice King. Ice King then went after him and bashed his shield in his face and instantly freezing him upon contact.

"What the?" Tobi manage to fly away before Link was instantaneously frozen. "Link! How do you freeze from touching ice?! What is ice your one true weakness?"

"Well if he's frozen I'm out of here."

"Oh no you don't!"

Tobi then started bashing himself at Ice King's head beating his head.

"Hey! OW! Quite it!"

Tobi flew away and Ice King saw some big brown rock creature. However he didn't get a good look at him cause the creature threw a fiery fist at him sending him flying out of the tree.

"Yeah get out of here! If I ever see you again you'll be sorry. I'll give you an uppercut and then a-" he turned and saw the brown goron. He had white sharp hair and long sideburns he also had that green hat Link wears and had a purple necklace on. He had black tattoos on his arms and had leather brown fingerless gloves. He wore a piece of green cloth that covered his crouch and had on leather brown boots. He knew who he was. "EEEEEEEEEEEEK! Darmani! How did you get here, I thought you were dead, why do you have Link's hat on, and MY GODDESSES YOU ARE FAT!"

"Tobi" he said in a rock like voice "It's me Link."

"Link?" Tobi looked at him for a while and then noticed that he was Link. "OH MY GODDESSES AND GIANTS YOU IMPRISONED DARMANI'S SPIRIT IN A MASK! YOU, YOU, CRAZED MASK COLLECTOR! I KNEW YOU WERE WITH THE HAPPY MASK SALESMAN! YOU'RE HIS APPRENTICE!"

"Tobi what are you talking about? Darmani wanted me to heal his soul so I played him the Song of Healing."

"Oh... Sorry about that the fairies said I tend to overreact and jump to conclusions. So go free that fruit princess over their."

"Right."

Link took off his face (mask) reverting back to being normal Link. He took out his bow and armed it with a fire-arrow pointing it at the cage. Without warning he fired the arrow which easily melted freeing the princess.

"Thank you for getting rid of Ice King and saving me." She said completely ignoring the fact that she could've been burned or impaled with an arrow.

"No thanks are needed just being a hero is all."

"A hero? Then you must know Finn and Jake?"

"I'm not really. I'm new to this land?"

"Well" Tobi said before thinks could get awkward "we should be going."

Link ran out the tree home place doing a diving-front-flip completely during a 360 degree flip and perfectly landed on Epona and left the area.

"See Link I told you she was "berry" beautiful. HAHA!"

Link groaned at the horrible pun Tobi just told. How lucky for Link that Tobi wasn't with him on his earlier travels 'cause if he was jokes would be flying all over the place.

"She's not really my type."

"Really. So what kind of girls you like? Let me guess, red heads."

Link remained silent.

"Dude you like red heads? Wait I got a name. It's on the tip of my tongue. Romani."

Link still remained silent.

"You have a crush on Romani?! Dude if I were you I would not let Zelda know."

"How did you-"

"A Great Fairy assistant knows many things."

**...**

"DIE!"

Darmani crashed into the floor crushing Jake with all of his power. He easily took out Finn and had Princess Bubblegum tied up on his Epona. He took off the mask reverting back to normal standing over Jake. The fight had been took-en outside on account of how destroyed the castle was. He stood over Jake who was unconscious due to all the physical pain he caused him.

"Listen to me mutt and tell your friend this too. Stay out of my way if you want to live."

He got of Jake and put the Bunny Hood on running out of the pit he created and onto his horse and galloped out of the kingdom to who knows where.

**End of chapter 2. The Shadow Link goron's weapons are based on the beta version of Darmani who was going to be using a hammer but he didn't so I made the Shadow Darmani have dual hammers. Neat right? Also new poll on my profile about epic fights in games. Vote if you like just something I put up for fun PM me if you don't know some of the people. See you next week. Maybe. Review**

**And in Tobi's words... GOTTA GO-GO BABY**


	3. Nighttime Fire And Daytime Shadows

**Authors notes: Hey everyone it's DubbleDuelDeku master of the cosmos. I'm just kidding, would be fun thou. Right? Anyway time for more Zelda crossover. Adventure Time that is. So here's the chapter again I own nothing, Nothing! Not even Tobi 'cause he is his own person and cannot be owned by no man, women, child, or Deku.**

Chapter 3: Nighttime Fire and Daytime Shadows

Link was bathing himself in the near by water place area. The area he was in seemed like a small island, small land like area that is connected to the land surrounded by the water he was bathing in and had a fire house on it. Pyro much. Link was bathing not wearing his tunic, hat, boots, nothing. He was completely naked.

"Hey Link hurry up and get dressed! I don't need you flashing any wondering girls."

"Tobi it's the crack of dawn! Who would be up at this time?"

"You. Me. That shadow guy. Care to know who else?"

"Yeah. Who else?" Tobi flew right into Link sitting him in the water. "What was that for?!"

"Shut up." Tobi flew right in front of Link's mouth stopping from talking. "Dude there is a fire girl up there. Put your clothes back on before she sees you naked and stuff."

"Oh."

Link delve deeper into the water and reappeared under the land bridge to where his clothes, sword and shield were. He quickly put his clothes back on and equipped his sword and shield and took out his hook shot and aimed it at the cliff and grabbing onto it pulling himself back onto to land and shaking all the water off him.

"Finn?"

Link turned around seeing a fiery girl who had a ruby on her forehead and chest.

"Who's Finn?"

"Oh sorry. I thought you were someone else."

"Is this Finn guy your friend or something?"

"Yeah. He's my boyfriend."

"Well how 'bout I help you find. I mean I am looking for this one guy."

"Yeah!" Tobi said. "The punk of a shadow bottled me up in a bottle and made me sing! When I get my hands on him I'm, I'm, I'm, I'll keel him! Oh by the way I'm Tobi and this is my friend Link. Go ahead and say "hi" to the pretty girl."

"Hmm hi?" She blushed from Tobi's comment about her being pretty. "So let's go." Link climbed up onto Epona. "So you know where this Finn guy is?"

"Not really. He told me not to leave this area."

"Well all the more adventure to travel across this land."

**...**

The shadow wandered around the Grasslands on his black stead with Princess Bubblegum tired up in the back.

"Alright fairy where to next?"

"Hmm..." He flew up looking around the area in search of some place to go to next. "Uh I don't know. B-dude. I want to say let's go north but I don't know."

"Well we have this girl tied up and no doubt that the boy and his dog are going to come look for us."

"I got it! You should make like a dungeon and shove her in the basement or like whatever. Come on guy and that other guy who looks like you could easily come too."

"Or, instead making a dungeon we just find on and stuff her there. Wake up the girl."

The shadow's fairy began attacking Pb's forehead.

"Wake up! Come on get up! I got a nice cookie thing for you if you wake up. Wake up damn it!" She moaned a little slowly waking up and feeling her head hurt. "I got here up! What's my prize?"

"A piece of her hair. Enjoy."

"That's cool I guess. Thanks B-dude."

The fairy flew over to the princess's hair biting it with what ever mouth he uses.

"Alright princess wake up!"

He slapped the princess now rudely waking her up.

"What the heck! How dare you slap a princess!"

He slapped her once more.

"Shut up save the formality for you subjects! I wouldn't care if you were one of the goddesses for giants sake! Now tell me princess where might I find a dungeon. I'm in no mode to be bothered with."

"I'm not telling you!"

"I had a feeling you might say that. Fairy! Get her off."

"FAIRY POWER!" The fairy pushed her head using all his force pushing her to the grassy floor. "YEAH! Ten points!"

The shadow then jumped off and walked in front of the princess. "You have to choices. Either you tell me where I can find a dungeon or" he bent down grabbing her by her cheeks forcing her to look into his red demon like eyes "I'll just kill you right here and now. That should drive your people into a state of panic. So tell me, where might I find a dungeon."

She didn't have much of an option. Hopefully Finn and Jake would be able to stop this guy before he reaches the dungeon.

"Ok I'll tell you. There's a dungeon in the mountains. But it's dangerous, I don't know why you would want to go there."

"Oh it's not for me princess."

"What?!"

"Yeah!" Said the fairy. "We're just going to throw you into that dungeon so that kid and his dog will go looking for you. Which will give us all the time we need to spread more chaos around this world."

"Thank you for telling her what I was just about to tell her." The shadow said sounding very sarcastic.

"No problem boss man."

"I told you not to call me that!"

"Fine. Oh I got a better name. How 'bout Captain Shadowton The III?"

The shadow sighed and face palmed himself. "You know what just call me whatever you want. Let's just go." He tossed the princess back onto his horse taking on of her shoes off and throwing it to the floor.

"Right on leader bro."

"Sigh, Let's just go."

He climbed up onto his horse patting her neck which made her continue her galloping this time towards the mountains.

**...**

Finn and Jake woke up both feeling a tremendous amount of pain all over their bodies. Luckily Finn kept a bottle of cyclops tears in his backpack for such a thing and healed himself and Jake.

"Hey Jake do you remember what happened here? All I remember was some shadow attacking the castle and then nothing."

"Yeah me too. But I was fighting some rock."

Finn thought for a moment trying to puzzle together the things that had happened. And that when it hit him. No literally a pink shoe was dropped from the sky by a black fairy.

"Ow." He picked up the shoe and locked up. "What the? Hey your that fairy."

"Later loser."

"Hey Finn isn't that Pb's shoe?"

"What?" He gasped. "It is! That means the shadow has Pb! We need to stop him!"

"Alright hop on."

Finn flipped onto Jake who grew in size as they followed the fairy who was surprisingly fast.

**...**

It was the night of the first day since Link arrived in the land of Ooo and yet that shadow guy has yet to show his face. Link was sitting next to the fire that the flame girl made. Strange enough she was a princess. Yet she didn't live in a castle, no guards, no servants, no nothing. She lived like an ordinary person or as ordinary as it could in this strange land. She told him stories about her boyfriend Finn. If these stories were true then this Finn character could help him stop the shadow. After all two heros are better than one. Even if the one is the hero of time.

"So this Finn guy is a hero. I could really use his help."

"Why?"

"Oh yeah. You see I came here 'cause of this shadow guy who attacked us. If we don't stop him this place could be in trouble as well."

"But don't you worry princess we'll stop him! Hey I got an idea. You could help us stop him."

"Really?"

"Yeah I mean three is better than two right?"

"Don't you mean two is better than one?" Link said.

"Hey! I help just as much too! If it wasn't for me you'd still be frozen in the tree place!"

"Fine Tobi." Link stood up. "I'm going to go pee. Be right back."

Link headed into the near by woods to get a little privacy however he felt a presence, Much like the same presence he felt when he went to the water temple. He heard a familiar laugh that was mocking him and he held his sword and shield looking around the area.

"Come out and face me shadow!"

"Very well then." The shadow jumped out of a tree appearing several feet away from Link. "Hello hero of time. I assume everything goes fine."

"Draw your sword and fight me."

"I'd love to but a the moment I'm a bit busy at the moment. Perhaps we can play some other time. Maybe here or back in Hyrule. Perhaps Zelda would be happy to see us."

"You keep her out of this!"

"No matter. You won't be able to defeat me thou so there isn't much stopping me other than you and that other kid. But you two are much to easy to beat. Especially once I find my mask."

"What mask are you talking about?!"

"Oh nothing. But here's a little tip for the future, don't lose that mask that grants you god-hood."

The shadow disappeared leaving Link wondering what power could he hold.

"The mask that grants me god-hood." Link put away his sword and shield and took out his fierce deity mask and looked at the future him replica mask. "Why would he not want me to lose this mask. I destroyed Majora's Mask but why would he want me to hold onto this mask. Is there a mask that has equal power to this one?"

**Sorry if this is a slow chapter it just kind of sets up the next few chapters and stuff like that. In next chapter the action will pick up and the two heros will soon met. Review.**

**Gotta go-go baby! As Tobi would say**


	4. Return to the Dungeon of the Crystal Eye

**Authors notes: Hello world it's DubbleZoraSword here with more OWE-I mean Legend of Zelda: Dimensional Crossings! And here's the next chapter that leaves a simple question...What Time Is It? Dungeon Time! And I'm so tired of saying this all the time so this disclaimer goes for all future chapters. I own nothing having to do with The Legend of Zelda franchise or Adventure Time. But if they make a game called Dimensional Crossings I deserve some ownership, right?**

Chapter 4: Return to The Dungeon of The Crystal Eye

The crescent was still high in the air radiating its lunar glow as stars glowed around it. A boy and his dog laid on the grassy earth looking up at the sky as a small campfire roared between as a black fairy continued to obstruct their view.

"Hey fairy" Finn shouted "where's that shadow guy from earlier?"

"Oh him? You'll find him once you've followed me to where we're going."

"Well" said Jake "where's Bubblegum?"

"Whoooo? I have no idea what you're talking aboooout."

"Hey you're lying!" Finn shouted.

"Noooooo I'm making a pizza." The fairy said sarcastically.

"Forget it. We'll just chase after you in the morning."

**...**

The morning sun rose, Link rid on Epona as Flame Princess flew some what near him.

"So where we going?" She asked

Tobi flew out from under Link's hat arriving by the princess's side.

"Not to worry hot stuff I know where to go. We're going north!"

"North?" Link asked. "Why north?"

"'Cause that's where that shadow guy is. I managed to sprinkle some of that location stuff that the Great Fairy's mask has on him before he was able to capture me."

"How'd you do that?"

"Eh, it's not really important. But let's go!"

"Yeah let's go!"

**...**

Finn and Jake arrived in a remote forest past the mountains. Some trees bared no leafs as they followed the concrete path which ended at some kind of ruin with multiple signs in the grass that led up to a brick well with a large tree root coming out from it.

"Jake does this place look familiar to you?"

"Yeah it totally does."

They went up the stone steps arriving in front of the brick well as memories began to flood their minds.

"Jake!" Finn grabbed hold of Jake's shoulders turning him towards him. "This is the Dungeon of the Crystal Eye, Jake! We nearly died in that dungeon!" Finn began shaking Jake back and forth until Jake managed to calm him down.

"Bro. listen, last time we went down there by ourselves. This time we're going down together."

"Yeah...have fun with that."

The fairy flew down the well.

"Hey get back here!"

Finn jumped down the well followed by a ball-shaped Jake. They fell down into darkness, as they went down they saw the black fairy fly up past them.

"Hi."

The fairy left the dungeon as Finn and Jake landed on the spiral staircase. Jake grabbed hold of Finn and stretched them to the bottom, arriving at the sub-entrance of this dungeon.

"You ready bro.?"

"Yeah. Lets do this!"

Both men ran into the tunnel ready to face whatever this dungeon.

**...**

Link, Flame Princess and Tobi arrived in a small seeing the hustle and bustle of the town's people going in and out of stores, traveling up and down the dirt roads and chattering of the towns folk. Normally a few people would find it weird seeing a fire elemental and a fairy boy entering a town but this town is famous for its engineering in mechanical limbs and weaponry. The housing and buildings of the town were pretty basic, simply metal roofs and wood walls with flame shield incase any fire elementals needed new limbs.

"Wow this place sure gets a lot of people." Link said now walking by Epona's side.

"Yeah it does. I used to come here with the Great Fairy Princess when ever we needed to collect some auto-mail."

"Auto-mail?" Both of the teens said.

"Oh yeah, auto-mail is a type of metal they used before and during the Mushroom war to my knowledge. They currently use it in making mechanical limbs."

"That sounds pretty great." Link said.

"You would think." Tobi said. "I hear the surgery's painful. Painful enough to make a grown man howl in pain."

Link shudders, he's felt a lot of pain himself and he can only imagine how much pain that surgery must bring. While Link was in thought a loud grumble sound was heard among them. Link looked up at Tobi. "Wasn't me. I think." Link then turned to Flame Princess who was blushing from embarrassment. "I guess I am hungary."

"Well then let's get something to eat."

**...**

"Jake! Two o' clock!"

Jake threw his fist in the upper left area behind him smashing a rock golem into pieces only for it to regenerate into two smaller golems.

"Man where these golems here before!?" Jake said defending himself from two regular sized golems.

"I don't know man-WHOA!" Finn ducked avoiding a swing from a golem. He jumped and sliced the golems head off with his demon blooded blade. "But what I do know is golems shouldn't split into more!"

"Alright bro. I got a plan!"

They were back and back, surrounded by mini and regular sized golems.

"What is it?"

Jake grabbed hold of Finn and stretched over the golems and managed to avoid being grabbed by them and made a break to the next room. The stone door rose for Jake and slammed shut as soon as they both entered the room. The room was much like a target except the circles were on the walls and ceiling and were glowing a bright blue. The sound of several waterfalls was heard thru the room. Jake released Finn making a metal foot noise on the small chain flooring.

"This place looks new." Finn said admiring the rooms scenery.

"Well let's get moving."

They began to walk to walk towards the center of the room and the sound of footsteps on metal was heard from above.

"Finn you hear that?"

The noise came again, it sounded like it was getting closer.

"I heard." Finn raised his sword up at the higher walls. "Alright show yourself." A mocking dark laughter was heard and echoed throughout the room. Finn tightened his grip on his sword and readied himself for the case that he would need to fight, as did Jake. "Who are you!? Come down here!"

"As you wish!"

A figure dropped from the ceiling followed by thick blue trails from the figures hands, feet, back and head. The figure wore metallic-gold armor that covered his body, arms, hands, legs and feet leaving no armor to cover his neck, the armor had blue glowing strands all around it from the hands to the feet and created some kind of man licking a triangle of some sorts at the body, he also wore a helmet made of the same material with the eye lens being made of glass showing the figures yellow soulless eyes.

"What are you?" Finn asked with a sense of astonishment.

"Aha-ha-ha-ha! I am what you might call a cybernetic ninja but my kind are called Garo Lord, the highest rank of Garo thru the land of Termina."

"God-o what?" Finn said.

"And what's a Termina?" Jake asked.

"Ah how foolish of me you are natives of this land are you not? How could I not remember that. Garo are ghostly ninja that rome the land of Ikana Canyon. I wish not to bore you with this useless information. All you need to know is that this place...shall be your grave!"

"Ha! That sounds like idiot talk!" Finn points his sword at the Garo Lord. "You ready Jake?"

"Yeah! You're going down Gar-row!"

"It's Garo you simpletons."

Finn and Jake ran at the Garo Lord with Finn aiming his sword low and Jake aiming his two massive fist high. The Garo Lord tossed himself between the two, spiraling himself like a star, and passed thru the brother's attacks with ease. The Lord now stood in the center of the room, dead center of the small, small from the ceiling, circle in the room. Finn and Jake tumbled onto the wall and quickly got back up a few feet away from the Garo Lord.

"How'd he do that?" Jake whispered in Finn's ear.

"I don't know man. But we got to figure something out. I got it, you distract him and I'll get him once he's completely focused on you."

"Nice."

They pound their fist together and Jake reposition himself in his fighters stance while Finn ran left of the room.

"Alright metal head get ready for..." Jake then stretched nine arms on both sides of himself "Jake's Multi Fist Smackdown!"

Jake threw his fists rapidly at the Garo Lord only for him to dodge all his fists. Jake continued to attack him seeing Finn able to sneak up behind him.

"Yaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

The Garo Lord turned around and was hit by the hilt of Finn's sword, knocking him to the ground.

"We got him Jake!"

They high-five each other and heard the Garo groan.

"How could this happen to me? To be defeated by a boy and his dog... I am only kidding." The Garo Lord stood up now looking at the dog and boy. "I am much more difficult to defeat as you would tell by my appearance. Before I was only analyzing your skills as fighters and I must say they are quite impressive. It would only seem fair if I was to show you my skill as well." The Garo Lord grabbed hold of a small part of the glowing line on his right arm, with his thumb and index finger, and pulled out a small glow stick. "If you wish to fight me at the same time then let us fight!" The glow stick extended out ,to about five and a half feet, and glowed brighter as the Garo Lord spun it around. "Bring it heros!"

**...**

After have lunch Link and Flame Princess were ready to leave the town and follow Tobi to where the shadow was, but were stopped.

"Hey kid." Link turned his attention to a man who was in an open stand. Within the stand was a hearth, several pieces of metal and equipment. "Yes you, the one with the shield. Please, come here."

Link approached the wooden counter, along with Flame Princess, and leaned on the counter sitting in the barrel chairs provided. The man looked to be in his early thirties, his hair was black and shaggy and had green eyes and a pointy nose. His skin was a light red color and he wore a white apron that was completely clean with now signs of burns, ash or oil.

"Hey guy" Tobi said "what with the clean apron? Business slow today or you did you just get here?"

"YES!" Link and Flame Princess jumped back seeing the supposed blacksmith wailing on the fire-proof counter. "Business as been like this for quite some time! You see I upgrade various weapons and machinery of people but no one wants to pay a blacksmith to have their items upgraded when the can buy a new model of what they were going to have upgraded! With this keeps up I'll be broke within a week and won't be able to feed my family! Oh why! Grod in the sky please tell me why!"

The blacksmith continued to wail on the counter as Link and Flame Princess looked at him with pity. They sat back in their seats as the man continued to cry.

"Hey it's not that bad." Flame Princess rubbed his back with her hand only for him to shout in pain from the burn. "Sorry!"

"No, it's ok. I'm used to it being a blacksmith and all."

"Well we can help! Right Link?"

"Yeah!"

"Really you'll help me?"

"Of course! I never lie about helping people!"

"Thank you! Both of you! You are such good children! So what would you like me to upgrade today?"

"Hmm..." Link thought for a second thinking of what weapons he could potentially upgrade. "I know." Link took out his bow, from nowhere I might add, and handed the blacksmith his sword and shield.

"Where did the bow come from?" Everyone but Link said.

"Don't ask. So, how much is this going to cost?"

"Hmm...well to be honest I've been itching to use some new material I recently got in upgrading people's items. It's going to cost more but is it ok if I..."

"Sure go for it. Anything to help."

"Thank you so much for giving me this opportunity I promise I won't let you down! So that will be five-hundred dollars."

Link took out his giant's wallet and took out two gold rupees.

"Will this do?" Tobi and Flame Princess were completely caught off guard by the sudden flash of the golden gems and the blacksmith nearly fainted. "What?"

"Link, pardon my Hylian but, WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET TWO GODDAMN GOLD RUPEES FROM?!"

"Well back in Termina I got like over five-thousand rupees invested in the bank." Tobi was left speechless and Link turned back to the blacksmith who managed to calm down before passing out from excitement. "So will this do?"

"YES! YES IT WILL!" The blacksmith stretched over the counter and hugged Link who was beginning to freak out. "GLOB BLESS YOUR SOUL!"

"Ok! Ok! Can you please stop hugging me? Please?"

"Huh? Oh sorry." He released Link. "I'm just so grateful! I will have your equipment ready for you in three days."

"Thanks mister."

Link and Flame Princess left the stand as the blacksmith began to work on the hero's weapons.

**...**

"Yaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

Finn ran after the Garo Lord only for him to impale the ground with his radiating blue staff and climb up it avoiding Finn and coming back down by kicking Finn in the back of the head. Finn rolled all over the floor and crashed into the wall. Jake attacked from behind only to have his arms slammed down to the floor and knocked to the other side of the room by the staff, crashing next to Finn.

"Man *pant* this guy *pant* isn't *pant* playing *pant* around *pant* anymore *pant* is he *pant* Jake?"

"No. *pant* What *pant* do *pant* we do?"

Finn thought for a moment using as he used his sword as leverage to get back up to his feet. "I have an idea."

"What is it?"

"When he's distracted *pant* *pant* punch him into the wall. Yaaaaaaaahhhh!"

Finn once again ran at the Garo Lord and swung his blade repeatedly at him only for him to deflect it with his staff. Jake looked at what Finn was doing and understood plan. Finn lunged his body attempting a jab with his sword only for it to be slammed into the ground. Finn made a smirk and bent his neck down as Jake leaped over Finn and pounded the Garo Lord into the wall and continued to do so until he thought that he was far enough.

"Alright man. We beat him."

"Awesome."

"Aha-ha-ha-ha!" Finn and Jake turned their attention to the Garo Lord who got himself out of the wall looking pretty banged up. "I will admit that was pretty smart of you boy and dog."

"Thank you." Finn said getting back up to his feet still feeling quite exhausted.

"But I suppose it is time I stopped playing around and show you the true power of a Garo Lord." He then snapped his fingers causing a spiral staircase to appear among the walls that led up to the ceiling. The Garo Lord then back flipped onto the staircase now looking down at the two heros. "Your desire to live shall only be achieved once you are able to defeat me." The Garo Lord clapped his hands creating several other Garo Lords to appear not only that but the water from under the chain flooring began to rise able tho touch Finn and Jake's feet.

"Come on Finn I'll stretch us to the top." Finn jumped onto Jake's back as the magical dog began stretching himself to the top.

"Sorry dog! No cheats!"

Several of the Garo Lords leaped at Jake electrifying themselves with the blue light within their suits and tackled the dog, disappearing as soon as they made contact.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Jake quickly shrunk back to normal size to avoid anymore electrocution. "Man how is that cheating? I'm just ah taking the fast way to avoid being drowned!"

"Sorry dog but you and the boy must climb the staircase if you wish to follow me." The Garo Lord ran up the staircase as his clones that were ahead ran down towards Finn and Jake.

"Man this Gabo guy is really annoying!"

"Come on Jake!" Finn shouted as he ran towards the staircase seeing as thou the water was already at his waist. "We can't drown now!"

**...**

Outside the dungeon two people were outside the actual dungeon entrance however it was blocked off by the rubble of pillars, boulders and dirt.

"So Tobi, you sure this is the place?"

"Do not underestimate the power of the assistant of the Great Fairies! I'm positive that this is the place just like how you do weird stuff when you get things!"

"What do you mean by 'weird'?"

"You know like when you got that bottle I was in and you made it float over your head and spin!"

"That is not weird that is normal!"

"Normal!? It is not normal to be able to do that weird stuff on a regular basis!"

"Uh are you two done arguing?"

"Yeah I suppose." Link said. "So, what do you propose we do?"

"Watch." Flame Princess then shot searing fire at the objects blocking the entrance to the dungeon. The rocks and dirt heated to a point of being easily breakable however do to how the objects had fallen it would not be easy for the objects to crumble into ash. "Rah! It's not working!"

Link examined the objects and then came up with an idea. "Actually it did! Look some of these things support others! That's why they didn't fall over and stuff!"

"So what do we do o' mighty architect of dirt!" Flame Princess giggled at Tobi's remark as for Link he just ignored it.

"Well I'll show you what I'm going to do." Link put on the goron's mask and transformed into his goron form really surprising Flame Princess and mildly surprising Tobi.

"LInk is that you?"

"Huh? Oh yeah it's me! Just a mask that I have to help me out. Nothing to really be afraid of."

"Yeah unless you're not afraid of having your spirit put into a mask."

"Tobi shut up!" Link then turned his attention back at the entrance and from no where took out a Power Keg.

"Holy Goddess of Time! Run for cover!"

Tobi then hid behind Flame Princess who backed towards Epona to stay away from the blast zone. Link threw the Power Keg at the entrance and took off his mask as he ran back towards his friends. "Alright just give it a few seconds and it should go off."

"Link, again pardon my Hylian but, WHERE THE HELL TO YOU GET A FREAKEN POWER KEG FROM!?"

"I brought it from a goron back in Termina."

"You now what, forget it. I'm done."

The Power Keg then went off destroying all the obstacles that previously blocked the entrance and reduced it to a pile of ashes.

"Alright let's get moving!"

"Actually I'm gonna stay with Flame P over here until I figure out where that stuff comes from."

"Fine with me. You ok with that princess?"

"Yeah it could be fun talking with Tobi."

"Aw stop it you're gonna make me blush."

They then entered the dungeon ready to face whatever it is they might face.

**...**

"Hurry Jake!"

Finn sword priced through a Garo Lord clone's body causing it to evaporate into nothingness. Another Garo Lord came after him and aimed to punch Finn off the staircase only for him to duck and knock the Garo Lord in the side of his ribs with the hilt of his blade and into the water.

"Don't worry man I'm almost there!" Jake punched a Garo Lord in the face causing him to fall up the staircase and soon gravity soon come into effect and the Garo Lord began falling down the staircase. Jake jumped over him allowing him to continue his downward spiral until he entered the water where he continued to fall down the staircase. "Ha-ha! Take that Garbanzo bean!"

Jake continued to do the same with the other Garo Lords as he continued his climb up the staircase. The water filled nearly the entire room leaving five feet of breathing room for Finn and Jake. Finn nearly reaching the room above and Jake following close behind all that stood in the way was one Garo Lord.

"Halt! YOU SHALL NOT PASS!"

The Garo Lord firmly stood his ground ready to face whatever it might be that the two heros were going to dish out. However he didn't expect a shot to the crouch from Jake.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" He squealed in a high-pitched voice. "Y-you bastard!"

The Garo Lord fell over into the water having failed to block the exit of the room and protect his genitalia.

"Ha-ha! Looks like you shall not stand."

"Nice one Jake."

The brothers finish their climb up the staircase and enter the room above. The room looked to be the same as the one below but their were glowing red crystals on the walls of this room. Finn took a steps away from the entrance of the room, which was the center of the new room, and dropped to the floor completely exhausted and was followed by Jake who only sat on the floor.

"Aha-ha-ha! Now is not the time to rest brothers of adventure." The Garo Lord appeared on the far end of the room. "Just look at the hole in the ground and tell me that there is time to rest."

Jake crawled over to the hole in the ground and saw that the water continued to rise and was about to enter the room they were in.

"What!? Your going to flood this room too Gambo Lord!? You're nuts!"

"I'm not going to try to even force you to pronounce my name correctly. But yes I'm going to flood this room as well. The only way to stop it" he then reached towards the triangle on his armor. He grabbed hold of the center triangle that was between the blue lights and pulled it out and now held a two foot long triangle in his hand "Is to defeat me!" The triangle then thickened and towards the end out stretched a five foot long glowing blue blade. "Lets go!"

Jake groaned have to fight this funny named metal fighter for a third time. Jake stretched his fist at him only for the Garo Lord to sidestep it. The Garo Lord stuck his foot at him and hopped towards him at a blinding speed and kicked him in the face with the impact blowing Jake away into the wall.

"Now dog, you must try better."

"Then how's this!?"

Finn ran towards the Garo Lord and their blades collided creating purple sparks as both men fought for the upper hand. Finn managed to drive both of their blades into the and punched the Garo Lord in the face causing the metal ninja to fall back from the impact. This gave Finn enough time to reclaim his sword and kick the Garo's into the water pit that now began to fill this room.

"Ha!" Finn mocked at the Garo has he pointed his demon blooded blade at the Garo Lord holding it in his right hand while shaking out his left trying to get some feeling back in his knuckles from having punched metal so hard.

"Impressive dying breed, you've disarmed me. But you do not know the powers of a Garo Lord!" The Garo Lord opened his hands and summoned two fireballs, one red one blue, and fused them together creating a massive purple ball of fire. "This would be a 'Oh No!' situation for you!" The Garo Lord threw both fists at the purple ball of flames and shot out purple flames at Finn who began running around the room. "Run! Run from the flames of hate and regret!"

"J-Jake!? HELP!" Jake regained consciousness and saw Finn being chased by purple flames from the Garo. "Anytime would be great Jake!"

"Oh right."

Jake rushed towards the Garo Lord who flipped over the fireball and brought it towards his leg and slammed Jake through the flooring making a big splash and a large spout of water enter the room.

"Better luck next time dog."

With the flames now gone Finn ran back towards the Garo Lord and began swinging his blade at him only for the Garo Lord to dodge his swings by stepping out-of-the-way or blocking it with his arms.

"Really now boy, what do you plan on achieving?"

"This! Now Jake!"

The ground under the Garo Lord blew up with Jake being brought up by the waterspout and delivered a massive uppercut to the Garo Lord. Finn jumped on Jake's head and leaped towards the Garo Lord and slashed his body causing him to shout in pain. The Garo Lord tumbled to the floor and stopped in a position that he was sitting, looking at his feet. All the holes in the in the flooring sealed by a metal wall from the room under as the water was now only feet high.

"T-to think that I could be defeated... Although my rivals, you were spectacular."

"Your not going to trick us and then put lava or something in this room are you?" Finn asked.

"No. You have truly beaten me this time. I shall take my bow by opening my heart and revealing my wisdom... Listen closely and carefully hero siblings for I shall only say this once and once only... The man who created me, the boy of shadow, he plans on plunging the worlds into everlasting chaos. However his power has weakened upon his recent travels. He searches for the seven fragments of darkness in order to find the mask of chaos. The seven fragments are spread out in this land, hidden in different locations. I have no clue to wear the other six fragments are nor the mask but I do know where one of the fragments are. Look for the room in which the glass eye lays and jump into the pit of the devils eye and their you shall find the first piece of darkness. Do not fear for what may become of me, I know what my destiny is but you both still have a choice to make. I have revealed all that I know to you both now share your knowledge with time's hero. Die leaving no corps..." The Garo Lord then took out a blue bomb and exploded leaving no remains of the Garo Lord all that was left was the faint sound of his laughter "That is the law of us Garo."

A stone door appeared on the left end of the room and Finn and Jake walked towards it.

"What do you think he means by 'time's hero', Jake?"

"I don't know. He's probably just a crazy, old, ninja guy."

**Buzz-ert**

"I don't know Jake he sounded serious."

"Well I guess we'll figure out what he's saying when we find Bubblegum and that glass eye thing."

The two heros were completely unaware of that they were being watched by a shadow and his fairy.

"So it looks like one of the fragments are here then. It's a good thing that sweetie told us about this place."

"Hmm I guess it is. Come on fairy let's go."

"Go? Go where?"

"To the basement. I must regain my Triforce of Chaos!"

**Hope you guys saw some of the references I put in this chapter. Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you next week I guess.**

**The heros shall soon meet, but will they be on the same page with each other? Or will a feline unite them together?  
**

**L-ater**


	5. Thru The Dungeon We Shall Go

**Authors notes: Okay, um, this is a little embarrassing. I intended to update this at the beginning of the month but we can all tell how that turned out now can't we. But please enjoy the newest chapter if you will. I own nothing by the way.**

Chapter 5: Thru The Dungeon We Shall Go!

"This is one weird-looking dungeon." Link said looking up at the glowing emerald walls.

Indeed it was a very buzzer looking place for the hero of time. Having entered the dungeon it was strange-looking to say the least. The entire first room of the dungeon looked to be made of any type of gem you could think of. Ruby flooring, emerald walls, diamond coulombs, etc.

"For a dungeon that's called "Crystal Eye" I have yet to see crystals or eyes. What I let down."

"Whatever. So, where's the shadow?"

"I have no idea. I can feel his evil energy throughout the entire dungeon. Kinda hard to tell where exactly he is."

The team of three continued to walk down the hall noticing bronze and silver plated doors along the sides of the hall.

"Why don't we just go through those doors?"

"Nah, if anything that I learned you always want to find the doors that fit the dungeon."

"So says Mr, McDungeon."

"Whatever, Tobi."

The three continued to walk down the corridor eventually finding two large doors at the end of it. Both doors appeared to be made of stone or very dusty onyx, both had a white eye in the center of it.

"Check it out, an eye!"

"So which way showed we go?"

"Hmm... I'll take the right and you take the left."

"Right."

"Heh, right."

Link then goes the door on the right as it automatically opens for him and shuts as soon as he walks in.

"This is going to be so much fun."

**...**

"Jake two o' clock!"

Jake throws his fist at the Wolfo and making it smash into the wall and disappear into a blue like smoke. Both of them were fighting a pack of Wolfos trying to find their way out of the current room they were in.

"Gees, these are the same wolfs that attacked us back in the Candy Kingdom!"

"That means that shadow guy must be near by." Finn slashed the last Wolfo watching it howl before erupting into a cloud of blue smoke. "Man, what kind of wolfs were they?"

"I don't but they have some sort of connection to the shadow guy."

"Yeah but it's weird, that shadow guy."

The two continued to conversant both completely unaware of the growing shadow that was under Finn.

"Hey Finn, why's your shadow growing?"

"Wha?" Before Finn knew it a purple disembodied hand swooped down and grabbed Finn by the head. "AAH!"

Just as quick the hand appeared it disappeared, taking Finn with it.

"Finn!"

Jake stretched his body up after the hand only for him to to hit the ceiling, hard.

**...**

"So Tobi, what is it that you do exactly?"

Tobi smiled, that is if you could tell, at Flame Princess' question to him.

"Well I'll tell you, I'm the assistant to the Great Fairies. I help with dividing up all fairies among all the dimensions, good, bad, healing, water, fire, any fairy you can think of."

"Are there fire fairies?"

"Yeah. Most of them live in volcanos and in forests. What makes you so interested in fairies all of a sudden? Want one so you can smooch your boyfriend?"

"No."

"Sure you don't, princess. Sure you don't."

"I mean it...!" Tobi stared at her with a questionable look on his face but who could tell.

"You sure?"

"Well, I want to but... I can't." She sighed in the defeat and looked down at the floor.

"Why is it that you can't? Other than his lips being burnt as a result."

"It's because I'm... unstable."

Tobi was taken back a bit by this but tried his best not to show it. "Unstable? I have no idea why you'd call yourself crazy! I mean, your kind, nice and a beautiful, young, girl. I don't see how this keeps you two from kissing."

Flame Princess couldn't help but giggle as a light blush came across her cheeks. "No, not that of unstable. I mean, there's something wrong with me that if me an Finn kiss the whole planet will blow up."

"Oh. Well that's defiantly a deal breaker. But don't worry Princess, once we're done here me and Link will help you over come this instability thing and then find a way so that you don't burn anything so that you two can be together."

"Do you really mean it, Tobi?"

"Of course! I swear to Nayru that we _will_help you cover come this."

"Thanks Tobi and whose Nayru?"

"Oh right I forgot you're not Hylian well I swear to whatever god it is you worship and if you don't worship a god then I swear to Link's green tunic."

"You really are kind Tobi." The two continued to walk down the hall until they ended up at a stone door that automatically opened for them. "Hey do you hear that?"

"All I hear is... nothing." The room they entered was empty. All there is in the room is a gold metallic door. "Tobi says 'open the door'!"

The Princess approached the door and pushed it open a turning the small nob. The room they enter put Flame Princess a little on edge due to her surroundings. It was a blue cavern they ended up in with gold, bones, and weapons scattered around the place. But this wasn't what made the Princess feel so on edge.

Water had flowed freely into the room from pipes, the ceiling, the walls almost every where. Several hill like craters where scattered on the floor. Large ones with water being filled with water from the ceiling and small ones that were slightly over filled with water seeping out little by little.

"Cavern of water and rocks... I say we go back."

"Good idea." Both turned around and planed on leaving the room but iron bars fell down in front of the door and sealed the two within the room to find an alternate exit.

"Well Princess, watch you step, look both ways before you cross the road and stranger danger, I'm out!"

"And where are you going?"

"I'm going to hide on your person."

"Hide where?"

Tobi examined the Princess seeing that her alter only consist of a fiery dress there really isn't much of a place to hide with out him... violating her.

"Dang it. You win this time Princess. Well we're on a ledge so let's jump down and find another exit."

Flame Princess jumped down to the ground carefully watched were she stepped so that she wouldn't carelessly step into one of the creators closer to the ground.

"Where's all this water coming from? I'm surprised that this room isn't flooded."

"Yeah but the acoustics in this room are killer. Watch... echo...!" Tobi's voice echoed thru the room repeating "echo" until it disappeared into thin air. "See I told you."

"WHO GOES THERE!?" A deep voice boomed thru the cavern and shook some rocks from the ceiling as well as shaking the pools of water from the echoed effect.

"Who goes there? I goes there! Tobi, assistant to the Great Fairies and I travel with the princess from the Fire Kingdom! Now show yourself so it'll be easier when we beat your sorry butt into on of these creators!"

"Those are bold words, Tobi assistant to the Great Fairies!" The voice grew closer and Flame Princess and Tobi readied themselves for the massive enemy. "For you see none can defeat..." A small gray rock man came out from behind a creator. He carried a bucket filled with water and hand bronze bands on his arms, legs, hands, and feet. He also had spikes on his body and his chin and cheeks were spiked making them look like a really bad mustache beard rock combo. His green eyes focused up at the princess and the fairy above her head. "the Bucket Knight!"

As if his entrance had been completely ignored Flame Princess and Tobi looked around the area probably searching for some massive giant.

"You-who" Tobi shouts "come out Bucket Knight you big chicken or are you really a big chicken!?"

"I'm down here!"

Flame Princess looked down and saw the little stone man who was about as tall as her knee.

"Well hi there little guy, where's your daddy?"

"How dare you say that! I am forty-three years old!"

"Yeah sure you are. Say, you know where the exit to this place is, right? You see the princess doesn't feel to comfortable here."

"Well the exit is down this path but-"

"Thanks! Come on Princess, let's bail!"

She nodes her head and runs past the Bucket Knight making him fall over and complain.

"You can't leave until you've battled me!"

"Yeah we can I mean Flame P can easily beat your sorry stone and me well... face it you don't wan to fight me."

Anger had come across the stone warrior's face as he lifted the bucket of water above his head. "Just add water and..." He poured the bucket of water on him and a second later his limbs began to expand. "EXPONENTIAL GROWTH!"

"Say Princess, who turned out the liiiiiights..." Tobi had slowly turned to see what was blocking out the light only to see the same stone monster only a thousand times taller. "Looks like someone was eating their vegetables in the last five seconds."

"Now is not the time for meaningless words! Now is the time for action! Now engage me young warriors and activate thy known powers so we may engage in TRILLING single combat!"

"Oh boy, you ready for this Princess?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright! Let's smelt that cobblestone into cement!"

**...**

Within the inner chambers of the dungeon a young hero's moans can be heard echoing thru out several rooms. Within one of the dungeon's rooms a cage is seen being suspended over roaring water. The room appears the be a forgotten stop of a subway with two tunnels for people to enter the darkness. Within this cage a boy wearing blue can be seen. He wears a white bear hat, black shoes and carries a green backpack. He rubbed his head feeling a bump on it. He stood up looking around his surroundings to figure out where he is.

"Man, where am I? I don't remember this part of the dungeon. Then again I never saw that hand thing either. Man that was creepy." He shudders from remembering the feel of the disembodied hand. "Now, how do I get out of this cage?" Finn looked around the area seeing as thou he there were no ledges of any kind he would have to dive into the water. "Well, looks like I'm going into the water. Beats jumping into the ocean."

He took out his blade and began swinging against the bars of his cage. He managed to chip away at the iron bars however due to the thickness of the bars swinging would be futile. "Man, this is going to take forever."

Footsteps can be heard coming from the shadows of the room, close footsteps.

"Hey! Is anyone there!? Can you help!?" Out from the shadows came a shadow like boy who was accompanied by a black fairy. "It's you!" The shadow boy shot and arrow at the rope that suspended the cage above the water. The cage soon dropped thru the sky and was heading towards the water with a shouting Finn. The shadow shot another arrow at but this time at the water. The arrow entered the roaring water and soon enough calmed it by freezing it solid. The cage crashed onto the ice with enough force behind it to ripe apart the cage.

Finn opened his eyes to his surprise he wasn't surrounded by water instead he on ice and only a few feet away from the very same shadow boy who attacked the Candy Kingdom about a day ago. Finn exited the cage and approached the shadow with cation.

"Why would you help me?"

The shadow turned his head so that he wasn't looking at Finn. "My motives are something you couldn't possibly understand." His face then grew an evil like grin. "After all, you are just a kid."

"So what if I'm a kid! You're a kid too!"

The shadow quietly laughed to himself before he decided to face Finn, the smile on his face disappeared. "Looks can be so deceiving, can't they? Physically I may appear to be a child but you and I both know that my strength is far stronger than any grown person. But if one's mental state was to count towards their age..." He looked at the ground and smiled fiercely and then looked back up at Finn. "I'd be an immortal god."

Finn grew a smug smile on his face and unsheathed his sword. "Humph... that sounds like a bunch of idiot talk."

"Idiot talk now? Are you really that delusional or are you just an idiot?"

"Maybe I'm both!" He said confidently.

The shadow smiled and turned his back on the boy. "You know, there's someone waiting for you here. Ever since your last visit here he's been growing stronger and now he knows for a fact that he _will _kill you."

"What the plumb are you talking about!?"

"That's for you to figure out... Frank the Human boy."

"It's Finn not Frank!"

"Yeah, sure it is. You know you're actually quite lucky. I'm not in a fighting mood."

The shadow quickly takes off from where he came, reentering the darkness.

"Hey get back here!"

Finn chases after shadow running a full speed so that he does not lose him.

**...**

"Princess, watch out!"

Flame Princess managed to dodge the incoming fist with little time to spare yet a second fist came full force and blew away the princess. Her body and paved a dirt train path completely void of any water, lucky her unless pain counts as water.

"What's wrong with you!" She shouts trying to ignore the pain. "Hitting a girl!"

"By no means am I sexist so I treat every challenger the same. Wither it boy, girl or shadow I don't hold back!"

"Shadow?" Tobi whispers to himself it takes him about three seconds to draw a conclusion. "Why would you mention shadow out of all things? Did you fight a shadow before?"

"A little less than a day ago. For a kid he's incredibly powerful."

"This shadow that you fought did he have a black fairy with him?"

"Yes, yes he did."

_They must still be here! If we waste anymore time with this pile of rock we'll lose him! _"Say princess," he whispers close to the princess' ear "I know you're probably exhausted but is it possible that you can wrap this up in the next ten seconds. That shadow is still here we need to hurry and find him."

"I don't know if I'll be able to beat him that fast but take cover. This guy's made me really angry!"

"I've had my share of angry girls, Taking cover it is!"

Tobi flew over to one of the creators and dived into the water. The princess readied her self for combat.

"Are you ready to give up yet?"

"No I'm ready to end this!"

The princess began to grow to incredible size and probably was taller than him by a few inches now that she was in her fire beast form.

"Holy-"

The knight was cut off by a massive punch to the face and was soon followed up by a massive fireball. He was sent to a deeper part of the cavern judging by the destruction that was left that or he was completely obliterated. The princess shrank back to her original size and Tobi leaped out from the water.

"Oh my goddess, remind me to never make you that angry."

**...**

"Man, this dungeon's bigger then the Water Temple. " Link said to himself as he wandered about through the halls of the dungeon. "Man I think we were better off staying together then we were separated." The hall he traveled was lit by blue crystals if it for them he would have been wandering in the dark. "Wait, what was that noise?"

The hall was silent but for a brief second the sound of light footsteps echoed throughout the hall. "I'm not alone in this room, am I?" He continued to walk this time slower so that the sounds of his footsteps would lighter. As he continued the sounds of footsteps became louder but different from the ones before but a familiar mocking laughter was heard in the distance.

"Shadow." He growled under his breath. He jetted off farther waning to pursue the sounds he was closing in on. Link rolled forward and jumped thinking that he was one a higher platform from where the noise could be heard. But instead he smacked right into a wall.

"Ow..."

Kink slid down the wall and landed on the floor only to get back up and examine the wall. He tried to touch the wall but his hand went right through it. "What in the name of Farore is wrong with wall?" He then took out his Len's of Truth and saw that the wall was indeed fake, strange how he managed to smack into it at full speed. "There's another one down there."

He went through the wall and was correct about being on a higher ledge, as a matter a fact he wasn't even level with the ground which led to him hurting himself as he fell about a story to the ground.

"Ow! Well that hurt."

He got up and heard nearby footsteps, he readied himself for whoever it was that was going to come out of the wall. A boy wearing blue shorts, black shoes and a blue shirt came thru the wall. He wore a white bear hat and carried a green backpack and a crimson sword. The boy turned his head to the right and saw stairs that led up to a massive crystal diamond. Link turned his head and saw this. "How in the name of Zelda did I miss that?"

He wasn't given another second to think for he was nearly sliced by the crimson sword the boy carried. He did a backflip to open some space between the two of them, naturally he would have his sword and shield at the ready following this backflip but the grasp of nothingness reminded him that he did not. "Dang it."

"Hey shadow!" Link refocused his attention at the boy, who was pointing his sword at him. "I don't know how you managed to change clothes and your skin color so fast but you'd better tell me where you put Princess Bubblegum!"

"Princess Bubblegum?" Link quietly muttered to himself. "Whose he talking about and who is he? No matter he thinks that I'm the shadow which might mean others will too." Link closed his eyes and exhaled deeply before meeting the boy's eyes once more. "Look, I don't know who you're talking about and I don't know who you are either."

"Stop lying! You're the same person who attacked the Candy Kingdom the other day so don't act like you don't know nothing."

_Man, do me and the shadow really look that alike?_ "Look, I'm being as honest as I can be. I don't know who and what you are talking about!"

"Then fight me shadow or former shadow I guess."

_This guy is stubborn. _"Alright I'll fight you if you really think I'm the shadow, which I'm not!"

Link then pulled out a massive sword that appeared to be bigger then himself. The handle was a shadow green but could be considered as the stem of a plant compared to the actual blade. The metal infusion of violet and red created a magical gloss on the blade's edge while the green center shined brightly revealing the rose like encoding on the blade. The boy was left in awe not only by the massive sword but by where the heck this guy took it out from.

"Where did you pull that out from?"

"That's not important. But you said you wanted a fight so let's go."

_"Yes, fight each other to the point of exhaustion. I'll make it so much easier for me to possibly turn you both into a nice sorbet,"_

Link's ears twitched hearing the quite voice. "Wait... we're not alone. Whoever you are, come out from the shadows."

_"And here I thought that your ears were for show." _The feline like figure began its decent from the shadows. Out stepped a blue that appeared to be missing a part of the entire leg and then another, this time whole. The figure emerged from the shadows revealing his sky like fur and some sort of pink thing that acted as the beast tail that was somewhat wrapped around itself. His face had an evil grin on it while his ears appeared to be calmly relaxed. His right legs appeared to be missing a part while his left legs were perfectly fine. His evil glare met Link's and Finn's.

"Cat, your alive?"

"Indeed I am, and I assume that you managed to escape those two years ago."

"You're darn right I did!" He said now readying his crimson at the blue feline. "And this time you're not going to beat me."

"We'll see about that now, won't we? And that green elf will possibly be a good lunch."

"We'll see about that, Kitty Mix."

**I just want to say I am deeply sorry for not updating when I should I really am. And I'd tell you about what the heck happened to me that made me update but let's look at this question or questions, shall we?**

**Q: Why don't you update as often? Are your stories on hiatus? How come you keep making new stories.**

**A: Okay just sit back and read.**

**You see, when I write my stories I don't do it from a laptop. I use a desktop and now I have a limited amount of hours on it, I know it sucks. None of my stories are on hiatus it just takes me a while to get to all of them which brings me to my last answer. I have a very active imagination and when ever I think of something I do it almost instantly, look where that has left me.**

**Sorry for ranting about my problems and to me this chapter seems a little all over the place, what do you think?**

**L-ater.**


	6. Duel Swords Dimensional Hats

**Authors notes: Surprised to see this updated out of all my stories? Well a bad case of writer's block hit me like a truck but for some reason I can still type this! I call it 'Selective Writer's Block', call me what you will. So just read this 'til I'm hit by the inspiration bus. And as you all know I own absolutely nothing. Do I even need to keep repeating it?**

Chapter 6: Duel Swords; Dimensional Hats

The sounds of claws slashing away at metal could be heard echoing through the dungeon. The noise boggled all creatures that reside in the dungeon, almost all. A shadow boy being accompanied by a black fairy smiled happily as he walked thru one of the corridors.

"I thought you were going to fight that kid, B-Dog."

"First of all, never call me that again. Second, I have no intention of fighting that weakling."

"But what about the shard that the Garo Lord said was here?"

"Haven't you ever played 'Fetch' with a dog before? They will gather the shades and in the end I'll simply take it from their grasp. Any more questions, fairy?"

"What about that pink princess we kidnapped to lure that boy and his dog?"

The shadow stopped in his tracks to think for a moment then decided what to do.

"Release her from her prison."

"Come again?"

"I said 'release her from her prison'. Was I not clear?"

"But why?"

"What would it matter if she is held captive or free? In here, she's trapped. But why am I telling you to do it? Wallmasters!" Four growing shadows appeared before the shadow and soon enough four disembodied hands were before the shadow. "Be sure to "escort" the guests out of this dungeon."

A low moan came from the four as they seeped down thru the floor below them.

"So where to B-Dude?"

"We, my little fairy friend, are going to find one of the seven shards while they get the one that's here for me."

**...**

"Finn! Finn, where are you?!" Jake search, practically, every corner of the dungeon in search of Finn. "Man where is he?" Jake continued to search the area being completely unaware that his shadow was expanding and the ominous sound that came with it. "Maybe I should have asked that goblin which why was up-AH!"

He was then grabbed by the zombified horror that is the Wallmaster and taken into the shadows that it travels.

**...**

"Come on cat, fight like a man! Or like a cat with approximate knowledge!"

"Then why don't you fight me like the hero you claim are!"

The cat leaped at Finn only to be countered by the crimson sword.

"That blade of yours can become an annoyance."

"His blade won't be the only annoyance!"

Link ran at the cat who flipped over Finn causing both blades to clash with each other.

"Hey! Don't attack me!"

"Well I didn't mean to."

The two heros continued to bicker with one another while the blue furred feline crept into the shadows. "Yes, fight with each other like children while I think of a plan to possibly consume you for lunch." He crept farther into darkness to avoid being seen has he watched both heros continue their argument.

"I told you it was an accident!"

"Yeah right! I bet it was an accident that I ran into the shadow and here you are, saying that you're not."

"How am I the shadow?! I don't have red eyes, skin and or clothing! You must be color blind or something to think that I'm the shadow!"

"So now you're saying I'm blind?" Finn griped the handle harder, readying himself for what might be a fight.

"Look you're not the enemy here, that cat is. If we want to beat him we need to work together."

"I guys you're right. We can so beat him! I mean, it's two against one. It's not like he knows that a bunch of fire eyes underneath that crystal." He said pointing at the massive crystal with his crimson blade.

"Thank you Frank!" The cat leaped out from the shadows and easily knocked the two off their feet and quickly made his was to the crystal. "I pondered what would be underneath this crystal." The feline stood up on his hind-legs and began to try to pull out the crystal.

"Are there really fire eyes or whatever you said there is under that crystal?!" Link said getting back up to his feet.

"There is! Me and my big mouth!" Finn slapped his forehead with his palm feeling pretty dumb for saying something his feline opponent didn't know much about.

"Now let the eyes of hell possibly roast you alive!" The cat used all his might and threw out the crystal from its hole that was soon followed the swarm of demonic fire eyes.

"This isn't good..."

**...**

After her confrontation with the Bucket Knight, Flame Princess manage to find an exit out of the cavern only to find herself in some sort of cave filled with pillars and such.

"Okay princess, my turn. I spy something with my little something that holds walls up."

"Is it a pillar?"

"Well that can be the only assumption."

"This game is boring. I don't want to play it anymore."

"Okay just one more time, one more."

"Fine."

"Sweet! Okay, okay, I spy something with my little eye something... That has bars?"

"Bars? Like metal bars?"

"That's what I'm looking at and... There's a person inside it."

"Where?"

"Over here." Tobi turned the princess' head in his direction, up towards the ceiling. There they saw a medium-sized cage that was slowly swaying side to side. Inside the cage it appeared that something pink that was slowly moving.

"You see, it's a cage and I think something's inside it. You think you can bring it down?" She nodded her head and conjured a fire disk and threw it at the chain that held up the cage. The cage fell, it looked like it was intact but whatever was inside it was stirring.

"Nice, look something's moving."

They cautiously moved towards the cage seeing a figure of pink gum as it seemed. It was a girl, around the age of eighteen or so, with long bubblegum hair, pink dress and a gold crown with a blue gem of some sort.

"Flame Princess," Tobi said "I think it's a princess. Quick, bust these bars down! I would but my wings are still wet and stuff. You know you should really consider wearing a hat or something for me to hide in."

She giggled and flung another fire disk at the cage which broke the bars in half. She approached the newly opened cage seeing the pink figure up close and recognized it.

"Hey, I think who this is. Yeah I know who this is or at least Finn told me about her. This is Princess Bubblegum!"

"Princess Whatagum?"

"Finn said she's a really smart princess. I think she could help me with being unstable."

"Really? Well let's get her out of her and wake her up. Umm... Where did she go?"

Within the span that they were talking Princess Bubblegum somehow managed to disappear, without a trace.

"Ooo... I don't feel comfortable standing around anymore."

"Why's that?"

The zombified hand of embodiment descended upon them and easily captured the unsuspecting princess along with Tobi.

**...**

"Hyaaaah!"

With a quick leap, Link sliced the fire eye before him in half, with a single slash of his sword. It seemed as thou there was an endless amount of these demonic fire eyes for the strange feeling to both heros that every fire eye that's destroyed two others would take its place. Perhaps it was the cat with his limited knowledge of everything that seemed to be at work or possibly it was something bigger.

_"Alright, no more playing around."_

Link reached behind himself and grasped that air as if he actually grasped a bow and began to fire fake arrows at the eyes only to realize that he does not have his bow.

"For the love of Nayru, I forgot that I don't have my bow..." Never once has Link felt so embarrassed and dumb for not remembering he did not have his bow. With the time of Link's "I don't have my bow" episode the cat seized the opportunity to attack the hero of time, pouncing on him and making him release his sword.

"Give up! Your friend can't help you and I've probably rendered you useless."

"I guess you really do have limited knowledge." Link said with a smug smile on his face. "Not only do you not know my name but" Link managed to push the cat off him and get back up with a quick kip-up and took out some type of brown nut. "you underestimate my abilities!"

He flung the nut to the floor which created a blinding flash and blinded the cat. The cat screamed in pain, probably from the intense pain his eyes were now in, and Link took advantage of this and leaped over the cat and placed a bomb on him before running back into the fiery fray where he met up with Finn.

"Cover your eyes until I tell."

"What, why?"

"Just do it unless you want to end up like him." He said nodding his head over at the black cloud of smoke.

"Alright." Finn covered his eyes using his arm while Link held another nut in his hands, watching that eyes close in on them. "Closer... Closer... Now!"

Link threw the nut down with full force and quickly shielded his eyes before the nut came in contact with the floor. "Okay, attack!"

Both heros removed their arms and readied their swords only to see the pink raw flesh of the floating fire eyes. "Eeeeewww!" Both heros complied in unison. They soon shook it off and began their assault on the eyes. Slash after slash, the eyes disappeared into blue fire, one after the other.

"Isn't strange that they're disappearing into blue fire when they're on fire?" Finn asked.

"When you've seen some of the things that I've seen, you don't really question the logic behind these guys' deaths." Link said slashing another eye in half.

The two continued their attack but it was inevitably stopped when a blue furred feline pounced on the hero of time and sent him careening into the pit that the crystal once covered. The hero's shouts echoed down the pit leaving Ooo's hero to face the remaining eyes as well as the limited knowledge cat with his crimson sword and his own fairy sword.

**...**

"Aaaaaaaaaaa"-**THUD**

Link hit the floor with a force that probably shattered some of his bones and defiantly rattled his insides. A few seconds later his body and mind reacted to his surroundings. He blinked his eyes a few times to assure himself that he wasn't in an after life of eternal darkness.

"Gaaaah..." He slowly sat up; rubbing the back of his head trying to ease its pain. "I've defiantly has worse falls at Snowhead but owwwwwwww!" It only took him minutes to forget about his pain and worry about the more important task at hand, finding a way out of this pit of darkness.

"Okay Hookshot, let's find a way out of here. I'll just use my hand to light the wall to find a spot I can shoot you at. Wait, why is my hand glowing?" Link looked at the back of his left hand seeing the triforce of courage glow ever so bright. "What? I don't understand..." His gaze slowly lifted seeing that not to far from him was a gray light. "What in the name of Farore is that?"

He slowly approached that dim light and saw that a small, black, floating shard was emanating this light. "Why would the triforce react to this? It should only react to the other..."Link realized what the Triforce of Courage was trying to tell him; this shard is a fragment of the triforce. "But how is this possible? There can't be four parts to the triforce."

Link reached out for the shard but was given an electrical shock from the fragment. "Ow!" He rubbed his finger tips while looking at the floating gem, wondering what is it about this shard that gave off a negative feedback. "Hmm..." Link took out the bottle he obtained when he found Tobi and with a quick motion he scooped the shard into the bottle. He corked the bottle and quickly turned around and held the bottle high above his head in which it began to mysteriously float and spin.

**...**

_"I really am wishing the cat didn't push whoever that guy was down that pit. I could really use some help right about now."_

Since Link's fall, Finn had fought of the entire force of eyes along with the cat with approximate knowledge who was now staring down the exhausted hero.

"What's a matter, Fink? Thinking about giving up already?"

"Not even close."

The hero was breathing heavily and covered in burns, cuts, bruises and dirt. His left arm lazily hung down while his right one tightly griped his crimson blade. His clothes had several rips and slashes on them and his legs were noticeably shaking.

"It is possible that you will collapse from exhaustion and I will turn you into a delicious picnic."

"Don't think that you've won cat! I've fought sandwiches tougher than you."

The cat growled and rushed at Finn who leaped over him and rolled on the ground landing next to The Great Fairy Sword. "I'm impressed that you are still able to move all that has happened or is your body possibly acting out on its own? No matter, in a matter of minutes it is possible that your blood will splatter across the floors and walls of this place."

"No more idiot talk!" Finn slowly rose and staggered himself off the ground, holding The Great Fairy Sword in his left and his demon blood sword in his right. "I don't know what makes you think that you can beat me... When I'm only getting started!"

"Is it possible that the loss of blood as made you delusional? If that's the case then I might be able to put you out of your misery!" The cat leaped forth and met with the end of the Fairy Sword's handle. The cat fell back and landed on his back paws where he met a fury of slashes and jabs from the hero of Ooo. The cat managed to counter a few attacks with his claws but with every passing second Finn's onslaught grew more powerful which added up more and more cuts and wounds on the cat.

_"How can this be?! The fool looked exhausted! It's not possible, how is he able to attack me like this!" _"This isn't possible! How is it that you are able to fight back?!"

"I guess this is another reason you have approximate knowledge. You should never underestimate my power!" Finn gave a horizontal slash with the Great Fairy Sword and opened a massive cut across the feline's chest. He then flipped over the cat and has he came down he brought the two behind him and slashed the feline's back creating a bloody X on the cat's back making him cringe in pain. Finn jabbed the blades into the cracks of the ground and swung across the Great Fairy Sword's handle to deliver a kick to the head of the feline. The cat rolled along the ground leaving a bloody trail and eventually hit the wall as blood seeped out of his motionless body.

**I think this is a nice place to end the chapter, don't you? As for my writer's block I'll see what I can do so expect to see this updated more often I guess.**


	7. Deciding the Decided

**Author's notes: Here's another chapter brought to you by yours truly. I got a few things to say but first I want to start off by saying if Nintendo makes a second Legend of Zelda game for the Wii U or whatever they need to give Link the ability to dual wield. It's something I've felt they should do ever since Melee.**

Chapter 7: Deciding the Decided

Nighttime took over the land of Ooo, gracing it with its natural nocturnal bliss. Outside the Dungeon of the Crystal Eye's main entrance the royalty of the Fire and Candy Kingdom sat up groggy on the green earth, well black earth for Flame Princess.

"Hey, Flame Princess! Are you awake?"

She groaned and rubbed her eyes seeing the bright golden fairy fly before her. "T-Tobi?"

"Oh thank goddess you're awake. I thought you might've passed out when you got nabbed by that Wallmaster. It's a good thing you didn't otherwise I would have some problems dragging you and whoever that is somewhere safe."

Flame Princess turned her head seeing the pink princess on her knees, looking around her surroundings. "Princess Bubblegum!"

"Huh?" She seemed a little startled when she heard her name being called out, especially when she was right outside a dungeon that wasn't allowed to be entered. She turned her head towards the voice, and the obvious light, and saw the flame royalty with a fairy floating by her side. "Oh Flame Princess. Wait, what are you doing here?" She asked being polite as she always is.

"Oh, I came here with-" "Aaaaaah!"

She was cut off by the shouts of a boy wearing green who was thrown out of the dungeon like last weeks garbage. He got up and wiped the grass off his tunic grumbling something about a Wallmaster.

"Link!"

Link turned and saw the two companions he's been traveling with so far. "Flame Princess! Tobi! When did you guys get out?"

"Some Wallmaster came and grabbed us. Same thing goes for this sugary lady." Tobi flew over to Princess Bubblegum who was staring at Link. He approached her extending his hand for her to shake but she must have mistaken it for something else 'cause she shirked, "It's you again!" and punched him square in the jaw.

This surprised both Flame Princess and Tobi, well more Flame Princess, making them gasp.

"Wow Link, what did you do to her?" Tobi asked.

"I didn't do anything and you know that, Tobi! I don't even know her!" Link shouted extending his hand out towards the princess that punched.

"Don't pretend like you don't remember what you did!" She shouted. "You attacked my kingdom and then brought me here! Hey, wait a minute... Where's your black fairy?"

"Black fairy?" Link thought for a moment and eventually made sense of what the princess was saying. "That shadow is really being a pain!" He grumbled under his breath. He sat back up and bowed before the pink princess who seemed a bit confused. "Please forgive me for any harm and trouble that has been caused to you and your kingdom."

"Link, shouldn't she be the one to apologize for punching you in the face?" Tobi questioned.

Link stood back up and turned his head at the fairy. "Not really, I have to apologize to her for what the shadow did. I mean, she wouldn't have punched me if it wasn't because of him in the first place." He turned his attention to the princess and said, "Again, sorry for any inconveniences that the shadow may have caused."

"What is your name?" She said looking at him still confused.

"The name's Link and you're not going to punch me again 'cause that really hurt." He said rubbing his bruised cheek. She giggled a little then said, "No I won't be doing that. I had thought you were some on else."

"Oh thank the giants." Link said sighing in relief before he sat back down on the grass. A loud yawn was then heard and all eyes turned towards the fiery who blushed a little out of embarrassment. "Sorry, just tired I guess."

"Alright." He stood back up and proceeded to walk towards the near by forest. "Let's start a camp there and in the morning we can take the princess back to her kingdom."

**...**

The camp fire radiated light that filled the area that the two princesses, hero and fairy decided to reside for the night. Link leaned on a tree while he explained to Princess Bubblegum about how he met Flame Princess and the shadows intentions.

"Wait," Tobi said. "how do you know if the shadow intends on using the Triforce to unleash chaos?"

"I took a little guess from this..." Link pulled out a bottle that had a floating black shard inside it.

Flame Princess looked at Link curiously and asked, "Where did you pull that bottle out from?"

"Uhhhhh... How about I just play a song to help us all sleep?" He laughed nervously before having the nod of approval from both princess. He proceeded to take out his ocarina from wherever he keeps his stuff. He brought the ocarina to his lips and softly blow into playing a series of melodic notes. It seemed as though the song was designed to gently 'lull anything to sleep. The songs spell was in effect as Princess Bubblegum's eyes slowly closed allowing her to enter the peaceful dream world.

Flame Princess laid on the grass near the fire, unable to ignore the peaceful song that Link played on his ocarina. She let out a yawn and cupped her hands together to use as a pillow of sorts. She sighed quietly and began to close her eyes letting the song take her to peaceful slumber. That's...a nice...song..." Her voice gradually faded with every word until she was asleep and lightly snoring. Link stopped playing and sighed as he looked at the fire.

A loud yawn was perceived by his left ear curtsy of Tobi. "Man Link, you put them to sleep and you almost put me to sleep." Link stared at him with a smirk on his face as he laid back on the tree. "So Link, I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure Tobi. What is it?" Tobi flew around Link's head before deciding on staying on his head. "Well... You know how you said we're going to go find the other shards of the Triforce so we can stop the shadow?"

"Yeaaah...?"

"Well we're going to be sidetracked doing something else."

"What do you mean?"

"We need to help Flame Princess."

"Is she okay? Did something happen to her in the dungeon?" The concern in his voice was clear as his eyes lingered over towards the sleeping princess.

"No nothing happened in the dungeon. It's a problem she told me about that she's had for who knows how long."

"Well, what is it?"

"She's unstable."

Link took another quick glance at the princess and showed Tobi his confused expression. "Unstable? She seems perfectly normal."

"No. Not in the sense that she's crazy, by the way don't make her mad. She's unstable in the sense of an explosion kinda, thing."

"What do you mean?"

"She told me herself. If she kisses her boyfriend then this entire planet could blow up or something like that. The point is I, told her we'd help her with it so..."

"Tobi, you know if we don't stop the shadow not only this but all the dimensions will be in trouble... But she's are friend. So, we'll help her with the instability, thing."

"Really Link?"

"Yeah, she is our friend. Plus, it would go against my principles if I didn't a least try. But I won't try, I'll do everything I can to help her."

Never once has Tobi seen anyone more serious about anything, not even the Great Fairy Queen. "Wow Link, you really are serious about this about this. You don't happen to have any feelings for her, do you?"

Link face flushed as he was taken back by Tobi's comment. "W-w-what! No! She has a boyfriend!" The two girls stirred in their sleep a bit from Link shouting at Tobi but they did not awaken. "Never say that again." He said pointing at him.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. One guy makes a comment about another guys morels and now look. At least I didn't comment about if your girlfriend knows about you having friends who happen to be girls."

The awkward silence filled as Tobi looked at Link's flushed face who eventually turned away. "Just go to sleep, Tobi."

"What, what I say?"

**...**

During this time the native heros, Finn and Jake, were resting in their tree-house after spending an entire day in the Dungeon of the Crystal Eye.

"Here's your tea, Finn." Jake handed Finn a white cup however Finn did not notice, he was in deep thought. "Yo Finn, everything okay?"

"Huh?" Finn blinked his eyes a few times before realizing Jake was handing him some tea. "Oh. Thanks Jake." Finn grabbed the cup and placed it on the table wanting to think a bit more.

"Come on Finn what's wrong? You can tell me."

"Well it's just- you remember that shadow guy we fought?"

"Yeah the same on who busted or buns."

"Yeah him. In the dungeon I saw him and then he ran and I saw him again only he said he wasn't the shadow."

"What? Man, you're confusing me. Why don't you tell me what happened when you were in the dungeon."

"Alright. So after I beat the cat..."

Finn dropped his sword and fell to his knees completely exhausted and out of breath. A few seconds later he saw pink sparkles fall from the corner of his eyes and he felt full of energy once more. He looked up and saw the fairy boy in green and jumped back to retrieve his crimson blade.

"I'm not surprised that your on edge about me." He approached the his sword and with ease he pulled it out. "You know, you could at least thank me for healing you."

"How exactly did you do that?"

"Some fairies just have heal properties. How lucky for you I happened to have grabbed one." He put away his sword and extended his hand out to Finn. "The name's Link."

Finn sheathed his sword within his backpack and shook the fairy boy's hand. He opened his mouth to speak but words never came out for the both were nabbed by Wallmasters...

"...And that's how I met you back at the secret entrance."

"Hmm," Jake thought for a moment and sipped his tea while he thought. "It sounds like this guy is nice but that shadow guy might be his evil twin or something."

"I don't know Jake. That seems a little too obvious to be right."

"Well think about it. Remember what that ninja guy said?"

"Oh yeah! Didn't he say something about 'time's hero' and something about 'a boy of shadow?'"

"I think. Which means this Link guy is actually two different people."

"You sure Jake, if you saw that Link guy you'd probably take back what you said. I mean, they look like they're the same person! Oh wait- did you find Pb?"

"I thought you found her..."

Silence briefly filled the room until the sound of palms connecting with foreheads cut the silence and replaced it with groans.

"How could we not find her?" Finn groaned. "Wasn't that the reason we went to the dungeon in the first place?"

"How are we going to explain this to the candy citizens? They'll explode if we tell them we couldn't find Bubblegum!" Finn leaned over to Jake and covered his mouth with his hand. "Shhh! They won't find out because we're going back to the dungeon, tomorrow morning, to find her!"

**...**

The morning sun rose, slowly lighting the gray sky into its morning blue. Princess Bubblegum opened her eyes to be greeted by the blue sky and thick smoke that rose from the north. "Wait a minute..." The princess' sense of direction led her to believe that the smoke was but a mer forest fire, of course she would think that if it wasn't for the scent of the smoke. "Is that... GLAZE!?"

Her eyes widened in horror; realizing that the smoke came too far for it to be a forest fire. She ran over to Link and shook him vigorously. "Link! Link! Link, wake up!" She continued to shake him only to hear his mutters. "Sorry about this." She backed away from the boy and with a quick motion she slapped him making him fall to the ground. His eyes shot open and he began panicking.

"AH! What's going on?!" Link looked up and met the panicked Bubblegum. "Oh, hey princess. What's going on?"

"My kingdom's in trouble! That's what is going on!"

"Ooooh-loy goddesses!" He kicked himself off the ground and grabbed his ocarina. "Quick, wake up Flame Princess!" She grabbed one of the sticks from the campfire and used it to poke Flame Princess' arm, calling out her name before the stick lit on fire and was put out.

She let out a groan before lifting her head to greet her friends. "Hey guys, what's going on?"

"We're leaving, the Candy Kingdom's in trouble!"

"Really!? What happened?"

Bubblegum opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Link who played some type of calling song.

"Link! Is know really the time to be playing that?!"

"Just give it a minute."

The nigh of a horse was heard and soon enough a horse itself came into the clearing and presented itself before Link. "It's good to see you to girl." He hopped on Epona and turned his head to Bubblegum. "Hop on. Epona can get us to your kingdom in no time. Just lead the way."

She nodded her head and got on behind Epona. "Alright, just tell me where to go and hold on tight." She wrapped her arms around the boy's body and leaned her head on his back. "Alright girl, let's go!" Finn kicked his feet against the horse's sides to signal her to go. She briefly stood on her hind hooves and let out a loud nigh before jolting through the forest followed by Flame Princess.

"Say princess," Link said. "why does my cheek hurt?"

"Umm... a pine cone fell and hit your cheek."

"...Oh."

**...**

The travel to the kingdom of candy seemed like one of an eternity. Upon arrival to the kingdom a look of dread and confusion fell upon the three On the ride their, Bubblegum said that the Candy Kingdom was a joyous, respectful and proper kingdom. But from the looks of things it seemed to be the exact opposite of what she described. Fires covered the roofs of every building, minus the castle and the citizens ran wild like a bunch of savage animals.

Gumdrop lads and lasses ran around smashing things to bits with hammers and metal poles and anything else they could find. Marshmallows that were engulfed in fire ran about creating trails and rings with every jump and dash.

The other candy citizens were acting like animals; jumping out of buildings. beating up each other and themselves, spray painting property and others and some lunatic glazed-cinnamon roll running around shouting something about not knowing how to use a spoon was hitting people with a metal spoon.

The teens' eyes turned towards the sugary princess whose jaw dropped seeing the current state of her kingdom with her absences of two days. A loud yawn broke the silence between the three and out came a fairy from Link's hat. "Hey guys. Say, where are we and" He turned his head and saw what carnage the candy citizens were creating. "-holy goddesses it's a mad house in here!"

An explosion was heard in the distance and following it came the ever closing screams of someone flying through the air. The screams stopped when a white and red peppermint candy dressed in a blue suit crashed on the floor before Epona. The group stared at the peppermint candy who was slowly getting up with loud groans.

"Who knew Chet knew where the candy cannon was?"

"Peppermint Butler?!"

"Eh?" The striped man turned his attention to the horse behind him, ignoring the green elf looking child, and saw the kingdom's princess, gasping in relief. "Princess! Thank Glob that you've arrived safely!"

"What's happened here, Peppermint Butler?"

"It was ever since that shadow attacked the kingdom. An hour after your presence was missing the entire kingdom went into a frenzy! I tried to mend it the best I could but I got shot out of a cannon."

"How did these fires start?" The princess asked.

"Well, eh, the Marshmallow kids thought it would be a good idea to start a bonfire and then they jumped in it and... yeah."

"Flame Princess, you think you can absorb those flames?"

"Yeah, all I need to do is-"

"No, no, no! I got this but you should take cover."

"Why's that? I'm not useless! I can defend myself!"

"I know. But the forecast calls for rain." He turns around to face Princess Bubblegum after getting off his horse. "Are there any gigantic yellow or pink flowers?"

"No. At least I don't think so."

"Alright, just see if you can round-up everyone in on area. Oh and Flame Princess," He pointed to the top of the castle saying, "when you see me up there head for cover." He then put on the Bunny Hood and dashed off towards the castle.

"Alright guys, let's help Link as much as possible with whatever his plan is."

_"Damn that shadow! Who knows what he's doing now? Probably out to ruin my name."_

**...**

"Okay Boss Man, what exactly are we doing here?"

The place the fairy was referring to was the kingdom they were currently in, that being the Goblin Kingdom.

"I thought I made myself clear when we were exiting the dungeon. We are here in search for the shard to the Triforce of Chaos. Oh course it won't be easy which is why I'll be using the hero of time's name in case of any situations we find ourselves in."

"So basically we'll be wreaking the crap out of everything in our way and Link's going to take the blame for it?"

"That's pretty much it. Now, get in my hat! You're a dead giveaway to anyone who sees me."

"So says the shadow boy with red eyes."

"Do not worry. The people of this dimension are complete idiots. They may seem smart but they cannot truly fathom smartness." In the distance the shadow could see a young goblin girl skipping along the road. "Watch, this kingdom will be burned down in a day."

The shadow ruffled up his clothes to make himself look like he was mugged or like he's been living on the streets for a few years. He then threw himself against one of the building walls and slid down to give it that touching. The little girls continued her skipping along the stone road until she heard the violent coughing from the shadow; she approached him with curiosity.

"Hey mister, are you okay?"

"Oh, hello goblin child." He faked the sweetness of his voice as well as the warm smile he gave the girl when he lifted his gaze at the girl.

"What happened to you?"

"I've been traveling. My home was destroyed by a bunch of bandits and my family was killed so I really had no choice."

"Oh... hey mister you should come with me, you can stay the night with my family. They say it's going to rain tonight."

"You are a very nice child" He said patting her on the head. "and please call me Link."

"Okay, Link."

**...**

"Princess! Everyone is assembled at the fountain!"

"Okay, try to hold them there for as long a possible. Link hasn't made it to the top yet."

The fountain area of the kingdom was a mad house despite Princess Bubblegum's presents the candy citizens were warped into a frenzy that was thankfully being contained by Banana Guards, who knew they could actually be useful?

"Okay Link just a few more steps! Whatever you do, don't lose your balance and fall back down the steps."

"Tobi! Don't say things like thaaaaat!"

Link stepped on the edge of one of the steps he was climbing in the spiral staircase and ultimately lost his balance and fell down the stairs. Of course that would have happened if it wasn't the presence of a certain apprentice to the Great Fairies pushing up back on the step.

"You see? You would have fallen all the way back down if it wasn't for me!"

"I wouldn't have lost my balance if it wasn't you!"

"Hey, hey, let's not label whose fault is who's. Just do whatever your plan is. There's a bunch of candy guys out there and they're ready to wreak stuff up!"

"Alright then, let's hurry!" LInk ran up the remaining steps and saw the light from outside soon enough he appeared on the roof of the castle. Link looked around and saw the candy citizens by a fountain. It looked as thou the Banana Guards were going to give way at any second.

"Flame Princess!" Link's voice echoed down the castle roof being heard by everyone down there. "Get under a roof it's about to get wet!" She looked up and nodded her head and dashed away leaving a trail of flames. "Well here goes nothing."

Link pulled out his ocarina and played a song that would remind many of the open seas. As he continued to play the song he was wrapped in a light cyclone of sorts and thunder clouds where soon over the kingdom. The song carried on and the storm clouds created rain that lightly fell upon the kingdom. The scenery combined with the music managed to calm the rousing citizens as they all titled side to side in synch with the music. The music stopped and Link had everyone's attention. He gestured down below where everyone saw a very steamed Princess Bubblegum.

"What is a matter with all you!?" Her shouts might have made even the bravest of heros wet their pants. "Have you all gone insane!? I am gone for two days and when I finally come back I see the kingdom in this state!? This is unacceptable! I might be your leader but all of you are what truly make this kingdom! Now stop standing around and clean up this mess you've all made!" The citizens remained motionless and gave that thousand yard stare.

"CLEAN UP THIS PLACE, NOW!" Her voice practically shook the very foundation of the kingdom, one could say Bubblegum set off the very first earthquake created by voice. The citizens ran about rushing to pick, clean and or fix anything they could find. Princess Bubblegum exhaled heavily and turned her attention to what was left of her castle after the shadow attacked. _"What a fine mess this is." _She turned her attention towards the roof seeing Link talking with Tobi. "Hey Link!" She shouted so that her voice could be heard, not that it all ready was. "You think you can help with castle repairs?"

"Yeah sure! Who knew she could be so scary?" The last part he whispered to Tobi so that Bubblegum wouldn't hear.

"Girls can be scary in general. Just don't get on their bad side and you'll live to see another day."

"I'll have to remind myself from here on out."

**...**

"Jake, this isn't good at all!" The two boys returned to the surface having entered the Dungeon of the Crystal Eye that afternoon, of course empty-handed. With them not finding Princess Bubblegum, Finn began shouting anchorite words and his voice cracking.

"Finn, Finn, calm down! You're speaking way too fast."

"Forallweknowshecouldbedeadan difthecandycitizensfindoutth ey'llexplodeandit'llbeallourfault!" Finn breathed heavily after his major rant about not finding Princess Bubblegum. "WhatarewegoingtodoJake?! IfBubblegumgoesmissingeveryo newillknowandthen- and-then- and-then- and-then- and-then-!" Finn's repetition stopped when Jake began to slap his cheeks repetitively which eventually led to Finn calming down.

"Buddy, listen to yourself. You're going crazy over nothing."

"Over nothing!?" His eyes widened and his breathing began to pick up speed but reverted back to normal after a few slaps from Jake, playful slaps that is.

"Calm your breathing then talk."

He inhaled and exhaled a few times before heavily exhaling on last time and saying, "Okay." He he took a deep breath and said what he needed, calmly. "She's a princess, of a kingdom, the Candy Kingdom, Jake. If they find out that she's missing they'll freak out and eventually explode! Which means they'll all be dead! I-I can't have that, I'm a hero! What kind of hero kills people instead of saving them!?"

"Well technically you're not killing them."

"Don't give me technicalities, Jake! They'll die because of me!"

"No one's going to die."

"But what if they do? I'll have to go rogue, maybe wear my hat so that my hair is showing. Probably roll up my sleeves just to look cool."

"You're not gonna do any of that biz, at least not with you being a hero. Look, I couldn't get her scent when we were in their which means someone must have got her out."

"You mean that Link guy?"

"Maybe, I don't know. Maybe we should just make hang posters of her and label them '_Missing Princess_' and give whoever finds her five carrots."

"No Jake, we are not doing that. We should go to the Candy Kingdom to see if she's there."

"Alright." Jake grew in size and grabbed Finn placing him on his head. "Let's go!"

**...**

"Alright guys that's good!"

"Cool." Link turned around to face the sugary princess after having completed his task of rebuilding the castle. Of course it was quite easy with the assistance from Flame Princess combined with the freezing abilities of the ice arrows.

"Say princess, you're into smarts and science and stuff like that, right?"

"Why yes I am, Link."

"Then can you check this for me?" Link pulled out the bottle that contains the shard of Triforce. "I want to know more about this shard and how it works. Think you can find out for me?"

"Sure Link. But I have a task for you."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well, in the west there's a place called the City of Thieves. I need you to see if there's anything suspicious going on there."

"Why's that?"

"Well, rumors are that the city's king is back. He's supposed to be dead."

"Ooh. That's not... disturbing. But sure we'll check it out for ya."

"Ya know something Link? You remind me a lot of Finn. "Have you ever met him?"

"I'm not sure. But if I do meet him I'm sure we could get along easy."

"I'm sure you two would." Bubblegum's easy looked past Link seeing Cinnamon Bun trying to fix a house with a spoon. "I gotta go and I'll be sure to take a look at this shard." Link handed the princess the bottle and she walked off towards the pastry telling him something about spoons or something to that matter.

**As you can see this was a long chapter, for my standards anyway. More chapter will be like this as well as this fic being updated more often because I decided to only work on two fics at a time, so much more easier.**

**Also how many of you seen 'Vault of Bones'? All I can say about is... I loved it! MY favorite quote was "Do the splits thou milked liveried maggot pie!". That was stuck in my head the following day too.**

**And after four seasons Xergiok the Goblin King is back and it just so happens that I added the Goblin Kingdom in this chapter. A coincidence? Maybe.**

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and such other things. Man, I really need to go back and fix some of my pervious chapters.**


	8. A Penny for your Troubles

Chapter 8: A Penny for your Troubles?

The hero and his dog companion entered the sugar-coated kingdom noticing the many citizens fixing the buildings and other such things. They seemed genuinely happy. The two took notice of this as they walked towards the kingdoms castle. As the two walked through the halls they noticed the many Banana Guards scrubbing graffiti off the walls and floor. Among the many Banana Guards was Peppermint Butler, easily distinguished by his stature, clothes, and odd coloring compared to the yellow guards.

"Peppermint Butler!" Both shouted in glee.

The small servant turned his attention in the direction in which the two voices originated from; he smiled seeing the familiar faces. "Master Finn! Master Jake! It is good to see you. So what brings you to the castle?"

"Oh you know just wandering around," Finn continued. "Looking for anything to do maybe kick some monster butt." He laughed nervously and rubbed his arm.

"We're not seeing if this place hasn't gone ban-na-na cause Princess Bubblegum isn't here or anything." Jake laughed nervously until Finn stomped on his foot to alert him about not talking about the subject. "I mean, we came to eat some ice cream."

"Why Master Jake, why would you be concerned about the state of the kingdom?"

"Well," Finn said with a hint of guilt in his voice as he rubbed the back of his head. "isn't the princess, you know, missing... because of us?" He silently blamed himself and Jake so that Peppermint Butler wouldn't hear but he did anyway.

"Why would the princess' recant disappearance from the kingdom be on your doing?" Finn had no response as he tilted his head towards the window. "Do you mean because of that shadow boy, Master Finn?" The servile peppermint lightly laughed as he continued. "Do not be so absurd Master Finn. You and Master Jake did everything in your power as to stop the shadow. But don't worry, the princess is here. She-"

The two boys' eyes widened as they crowded the butlers face saying, "Really?! WHERE?! Tell us WHERE!"

"Please you two, calm down. The princess is in here lab working on something. She told me to have no one disturb her."

"So wait," Finn backed away from the servant, now feeling the guilt of the having the princess capture being lifted off his shoulders; yet it was clear that he was puzzled. "how did the princess get back here any how?"

"Oh yes, how forgetful of me to not tell you that piece of information." The servant smiled, shaking his head as he spoke. "A young lad in green came riding horseback and he brought the princess with him."

"Hmm," Finn bent down to Jake whispering, "Jake, you think Peb's talking about that Link guy?"

"I don't know, maybe. Yeah Peppermint Butler, did he tell you his name?"

The servant pondered for a moment before breaking his train of thought. "I believe his name was Link."

"Did he say where he was going?" Finn asked.

"I believe he went to the City of Thieves."

"Thanks Peppermint Butler." He grabbed Jake by the arm dragging him down the hall they came from. "Come on Jake. Oh," Finn turned seeing the Peppermint Butler shrink from perspective. "Peppermint Butler, tell the princess me and Jake stopped by and tell we said hi!"

"Will do Master Finn!"

**...**

The soft sounds of a horse's hooves softly echoed through the forest as well as the voices of a certain fire elemental, fairy and Hylian.

"All I'm saying is getting through this forest would be a lot easier if we to just fly high enough to see the city."

"And leave Epona here, by herself? I'm not going to do that."

"But don't you have a song to call Epona like you did before?"

"Well- that's... you see... Flame Princess what do you think?" He turned his head towards the elemental that was on his right. "You think we should leave Epona here?"

"Well no. I mean, she is your horse."

"Well Tobi, it's decided."

"Fine but I'm staying by Flame Princess for like a day or two."

"That's alright by me. Hey I think I see a clearing up ahead." He squinted his eyes seeing if there were any tress beyond those in sight, there weren't. He leaned down to Epona's ear and whispered for her to head in the same direction. The horse obliged and let out a playful nay. The three would soon emerge from the forest now gazing upon where the grassy soil ended with the dry, cracked, earth. A dirt path way was visible and led up to some kind of rock with bones around it. A small town was visible on top of the rock.

"Is that a... turtle?"

"I think it is then again my eyes might be playing tricks on me since I DIDN'T GET TO EAT BREAKFAST, LINK!" Tobi turned his attention to the boy who was dismounting his horse.

"None of us did, Tobi. We had to hightail it to the Princess Bubblegum's kingdom, remember?"

"Oh I remember alright." A hint of aggravation was noticeable in his voice.

"Lighten up Tobi. Look there's a city-"

"OF THIEVES!" The entire gang was startled half out of their lives and fall to the floor, even Epona freaked out. The origin of this panic is traced to the elderly woman cloaked in a wood-like fabric. Her skin being quite wrinkled and a pasty grey color. She had green that extended down past her visible face and her eyes were black surrounded in a thick green.

"GREAT FARORE O' MIGHTY! YOU TRYING TO GIVE US HEART ATTACKS WOMEN!?"

"Calm down fairy of gold I warn all those who dare speak of the city."

After a few moments of heavily breathing, the group eventually calmed down and the elderly women told them about what the city is capable of doing to people.

"So, all those who enter the city will become a thief themselves?

"Ba! What a bunch Dodongo bunk!"

"I warned you fairy. The fire elemental and boy heed my words."

"Yeah," Link said "I understand you trying to warn us but we still have to get into that city. We were sent by Princess Bubblegum to check out whatever is going on with the king."

"OF THIEVES!"

"Come again, creepy wood ninja."

"THE KING OF THIEVES AS RETURNED!"

"Yeah, anymore things you want to warn us about?"

"Hmm... no that's pretty much it."

"Cool, wonderful, fantastic." Tobi said sarcastically. "Alright kiddies, into the city."

"Hey miss, can you watch my horse while we're in the city?"

"Sure I guess."

Epona walked over to the elder as Link waved goodbye for now. "Thanks."

**...**

The way the old woman described the city the casual scene of the city would be filled with people stealing from each other, left and right, a never-ending chain of thievery. But when they entered the city the streets were quite, the silence acted as a wind that pushed a tumbleweed across the descant road. No, literally a tumbleweed just rolled across them without making a sound.

"Wow, it sure is quite." Flame Princess said.

"Yeah, it's almost unnatural. I don't like it." Link made in attempted to pull out his sword and shield but of course nothing was there and much to his dismay and discouragement he grabbed nothing but air. With this he hung his head down in shame and earned a hardy giggle from Flame Princess and a laugh from Tobi.

"Don't worry Link," Flame Princess said now lightly giggling. "I don't think we'll be needing you sword and shield for this."

"Hey but" Link lifted his head and the stream of tears were perfectly visible on his face. "I miss my sword and shield so much. I've never felt so empty-handed in my life. No pun intended."

"It's cool Link." Tobi said "You just need to get a GRIP on life. Get it? You said you feel empty-handed so you need to get a grip. Get it?"

Link then put on the Circus Leader's Mask and hung his head down once more as the mask weped more tears for him. "Not funny Tobi."

Tobi continued to carry the conversation but Link's highly sharpen ears, pun not intended, and hearing picked up a faint nose coming towards them. He quickly took off the Circus Leader's mask and just as quick took out his Great Fairy Sword.

"I heard something... and whoever it is it's close."

"Whoever?" Flame Princess questioned.

"Yeah. And whoever it is, they're wearing boots."

A hardy deep laughter echoed through the city making windows open and close in a panic as well doors shut close and lock.

**"Those ears of yours are quite impressive. To think they call this the Boot's of Mist for how silent every step you make become once you wear them. And to think a cross dressing kid can hear them."**

"I'm not a cross dresser! Now show yourself!"

The man's laughed again, making Link seem for angry. **"I must say, that's a rather impressive blade you have. May I have it?" **An incredible breeze sweep past the three. Link was unaware of the grasp loosening on his sword once the breeze subsided The Great Fairy Sword disappeared.

"Link, where's your sword?" "Wha?" Link felt air fill in the gap lift from where he once held his sword. "Hey! Where's my sword?" The anonymous, yet dark, laughter willed the streets once again. **"Did you not hear me boy? I wished to have your blade and so I have it. Did you really expect not to have things stolen from you once you enter my city?"**

"YOUR city? Then, doesn't that mean..." The man continued his laughter for a moment before speaking. **"Yes little girl, I am the fabled king of this city. Just you did you think I was, some common low-life whose all full of threats and nothing to back it up?"**

Flame Princess gritted as she summoned a blaze of fire to her already fiery hands. "Don't call me little girl!" She growled. The voice laughed again seeing as thou he broke a nerve. **"My, my, don't we anger easily. And by judging from the jewel on your forehead you must be the princess of the Fire Kingdom. To think that it was only a myth that the Flame King had a daughter. But whatever, I will enjoy robbing from the both of you." **The breeze once again picked up only this time Link and Flame Princess saw black.

**...**

A voice called out from the shadows calling out for him only not by his name but by some label, like boy or kid. Which happened to be what the voice was calling out to him. He groaned and stirred, not wanting to be disturbed from his slumber he blocked out the voice. That is until he heard the word 'kid' being screamed into his ear.

He awoke with a start and was panting like a dog. "Oh good. Your awake. I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever wake up." Link sat up, rubbing his head looking around his surroundings seeing vast piles of gold within a black wall. "Where am I?" He said slowly.

"You're in my little tent house. It's not much but it's better than nothing. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Yeah I suppose your right." He looked around the room trying to familiarize himself with his surroundings, then he realized the disappearance of one fire elemental and fairy. "Hey, you wouldn't have happened to see a fire elemental and fairy by any chance?" She laughed to herself quietly before speaking. "Well, I haven't seen a fairy but if you're looking for a fire elemental she's right outside. She's probably out too. Oh, the name's Penny by the way." "Link and thanks for telling me." He said while leaving the tent.

The out buildings, the silent road, even the tumbleweed that went across the floor it all clicked something in Link's mind. "We're still in the city." Escaped from his lips. His attention was inevitably diverted to the emanating that caught his attention. Her hair, despite being in a state of comatose, flickered upward, defying gravity. She still gave off the glow that all fire gives put it wasn't as emanating as it always was. No, this was more like a candle light radiation. She seemed so peaceful, so calm, surly there was no harm in calling out to her to walk her up. After all there was a mission to be done.

"Flame Princess" He called out to her softly. Her body slowly stirred and she rose from her slumber. Sitting up, stretching her arms up and out as well as yawning her eyes slowly opening to see a boy in blue with blond hair. "F-Finn?" She slowly uttered confused.

"Finn? What are you talking about Flame Princess? It's me, Link!" "L-Link?" She rubbed her eyes to fully open them to notice the differences between her boyfriend and the guy she met a few days ago. His bangs practically covered his forehead except where they were split. His pointed ears that resembled ones of an elf as well as the now visible small ponytail that was hidden by his hat. "Oh Link. It is you! Sorry I said you were Finn. You both look really alike even with you wearing his clothes. Why are you wearing his clothes?"

"What do you mean? I'm wearing my...!" A gasp escaped his lips when he noticed he was no longer wearing his usual green tunic. He wore blue shorts and a matching shirt of the same shade. "P-Penny!" The small girl with red hair wearing a worn grey hood poked her head from the tent. "Ye-e-e-e-e-s?" "Where are my clothes?!" He shirked. "Do you know how constricting these pants are? And this shirt isn't even connected to it! Do you realize how much of an updraft I'm feeling going through this shirt? It feels like it's going to fly off any minute! What did you do with my clothes?!" Link pulled down on the bottom of his shirt trying to cover his pants like a girl would wear a dress that might have been a little too short.

"Okay look, I honestly think that your overreacting a bit. The clothes fit you really well, you even remind me of Finn. You know, he helped me renounce my ways, give or take a few months."

"I don't care if I look like Tingle or me reincarnated now living on an island without a care in the world! Where are my clothes?!" His face was flushed from have to shout as much as he did as well as with his shouts his voice would crack occasionally like it was currently doing.

"Okay look, I don't know where your clothes are, or even what exactly you were wearing. All I know is I heard a fight, I went to check it out and I find you, in your green underwear, and her knocked out. My guess is that you got attacked by the King of Thieves and he probably whatever it was you had on you."

"Your darn right he did." Everyone jolted in surprise from the anonymous voice. "Who said that?" Link shouted with his face now being slightly pink. The voice laughed a little, "Gees Link, who would have thought a little nap would make you forget who I was?" Link flinched a little at the voices comment realizing who it was. "Tobi?! Where are you?"

Flame Princess giggled now getting the attention of Link and the girl. "What's so funny?" Link asked. "I got a tingley feeling in my chest." Link stared at the top part of her dress noticing an unusual bulge sticking out under her dress. "Uh princess, not to be a pervert or anything but there's a bump on your chest." "Wha?" Looked down at her dress indeed seeing somethings move around. It only took a few moments for a golden light to emerge from the princess cleavage. "Man it was warm in there! I'm a little crisped but nothing that bad.

A silence befell the group of two, three counting Penny, seeing that a fairy just nonchalantly came out from the Flame princess' chest, and seemed to be in there I might had. The once white, and fiery, faces now turned a deep scarlet and all eyes were on the fairy. "Tobi!" Link shouted "Care to explain why you were in the princess shirt?!" Flame Princess brought her arms over her chest and held them quite protectively.

"It's not what you think I swear! You see when that guy jumped us and knocked the both of you out I assumed that he was a thief 'cause, well, this place is called the City of Thieves. And look at me, I'm a fairy with a golden glow! This just screams 'Every thief's prized possession so to save myself from being fairy-napped I flew into the princess shirt because I didn't know where else I would blend in." He flew over to Flame Princess and flew up and down to show himself bowing, even though he actually was but it wasn't visible. "I am so sorry Flame Princess. Please forgive me if I happened to violate you in any way, shape, and or form."

The princess' face remand a scarlet red but she seemed to have calmed down from what just transpired. "I-I forgive you Tobi." She slowly stuttered. "But why didn't you come out when that guy was gone? And why couldn't you just hide on Link and not me?" A hint of anger was present in her voice but went unnoticed.

"I couldn't hide on Link! Whoever that guy was took his clothes! I would have had to hide in his underwear! And in no way by the name of the Goddess of Time am I ever going to do that! I'd sooner be stuffed in a bottle and be floating down a river to who knows where!"

"Umm," Penny interrupted. "if I can just say something. That guy you're talking about, yeah, he's the King of Thieves."

"Well then," Tobi said. "we know who are guy is so let's go find him, again, and see what's going on. Shall we?"

"Wait, you guys aren't seriously thinking about looking for him, right?"

"Well yeah actually." Link said looking at Penny curiously now. "We were sent by Princess Bubblegum to come check out what's going on with the king. You happen to know what's going?" Link raised his eyebrow that slowly disappeared under his bangs.

"Well I guess you can say I know something about the situation. It happened about a week ago when some kind of black shard flew across the sky and into the king's tower. A light came out from the window in his tower, at the time I was helping out some of the poorer citizens who gave up on being thieves. That's when he came out of no where and began attacking the city. Some of the citizens and I hid in the sewers. Hours later we resurfaced and no one was in sight we assumed they fled the city. After all, when a king steals he steals everything."

"Look little girl, if you're trying to stop my friend in blue shorts don't bother. I mean, he's shared some of his stories with me the first night we came here and let me tell ya, Link is as stubborn as he is blonde."

"In the matter that I'd argue with Tobi he is right. If it's quest or mission from someone I'll do it. Not to mention that you mentioned something about a black shard right? I need to know about it than. It could be linked to what I found the other day."

"Well if I can't stop you then at least let me show you the way. After all, there's like a handful of people who still will steal from you."

"I think we should let her show us the way, Link." Flame Princess said.

Link thought for a moment before giving his response. "Alright then, Penny, show us the way to the king's tower."

"Her name's Penny?" Tobi said. "I guess this is a _Penny _for our troubles." Groans echoed thru the city streets just stating how bad Tobi's pun was. "What? Come on, it was a good pun."

"Does he always make bad puns like that?" Penny whispered to the two.

"Yeah. I'm just glad he hasn't made a pun about me yet." Link said.

"Don't worry, you are yet to be the missing _Link _to our group yet." Another wave of groans came being accompanied by Tobi's laughter.

**Author's Notes: Yeah know, finding time to do my fan-fiction is a little hard considering I have a limited time on the desktop and that I don't have a laptop but hey whatever at least I can update. So leave your reviews, things that can improve this fic, things that you like, and all good things like that. And yes I know my grammar and punctuation and stuff like that need to be improved to I'll fix it once I find the time to and thanks for telling me.**

**Does anyone know a good Beta Reader for this?**


End file.
